Jewel and The Black Student
by EviLisa2101
Summary: \Chap 4 Up!/ 'Perang' yang diciptakan., tak memandang cinta dan musuh entah itu orang yang sama atau bukan. Dalang hanya tertawa melihat kata 'Egois' kembali mengambil peran utama sang tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita. Masalah datang silih berganti, tak hitung waktu dan tak mengindahkan darah yang kan menjadi korban. Kapankah berakhirnya?/HaeHyuk/and Other/Warn Inside/RnR please? :D
1. Chapter 1: It's War?

_**Ketika 'permata' bertemu dengan 'kehitaman' ..  
Sungguh sangat disayangkan bila mengingat mereka satu ..  
Tapi cinta itu buta bukan?**_

_**Siapa yang berhak menentukan nasibnya,  
Bila bukan dirinya sendiri?**_

_**Namun…  
Pasrah menerima takdir yang akan terjadi..  
Itu lebih dari segalanya…**_

_**Karena sang takdir..  
Telah merubah jalan takdirmu..  
Menuju masa depanmu…**_

**.**

**.**

"**Perang besar akan segera di mulai!"**

**Siapa yang akan memenangkan 'sandiwara' yang sebenarnya di bangun oleh tokoh utama itu sendiri?**

**Akankah pihak yang kuat atau justru yang lemah yang mampu bertahan?**

**.**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Mblaq – It's War, Super Junior – Don't Don, & Beast – Shock **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
and HanChul, YeWook, KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum, ZhouRy  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!HeeTeuk, inWar!WonHyuk, ZhouHyuk, KyuHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Mystery – Fantasy

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

_(Senin, 12/4/3) Dikabarkan seorang pria paruh baya di temukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di daerah Myeongdong, diperkirakan ia adalah seorang pengusaha maju di daerah Seoul. Kabarnya ia sudah ditangani oleh pihak rumah sakit terdekat untuk penyembuhan lebih lanjut. Di temukan luka lebam di sekitar tubuhnya yang menurut saksi mata telah di lakukan lagi oleh The Black Student, namun tampaknya dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada pria ini, sebelum ia sempat di bunuh oleh 4 namja misterius yang memiliki kekuatan dalam yang berada tubuh mereka itu, ia sudah diselamatkan oleh namja misterius yang sudah di kenal jauh di masyarakat dengan nama 'Jewel'. Sampai sekarang korban sendiri belum bisa dimintai keterangan karena masih dalam keadaan kritis. Pertanyaan yang ada di benak para masyarakat dan pembaca sekalian saat ini adalah; 'Siapa gerangan Jewel dan The Black Student itu?'_

.

"Heemmm~" terlihat _namja_ berwajah datar tengah membaca sebuah koran pagi. Sekali-kali kepalanya yang terbilang sedikit lebih besar itu mengangguk-angguk membaca berita yang tersuguh di koran itu. Bahkan _namja _yang tengah memainkan PSP-nya disamping kanannya melirik aneh dan sesekali menaikkan alisnya heran melihat tingkah _namja _itu.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya _namja _berambut coklat ikal itu akhirnya. _Namja _yang dipanggil _'hyung'_ itu segera menoleh padanya.

"Tak apa, Kyu. Coba kau lihat berita ini!" jelasnya. Kemudian ia memerintahkan _namdongsaeng_-nya itu untuk melihat berita yang tengah dibacanya dan menunjuknya tepat di judulnya.

"_The Black Student_ mulai berulah, _Jewel_ kembali bertindak" _smirk _langsung tersungging di bibir _namja _berkulit putih pucat itu setelah membaca judul berita itu. Ia kemudian melirik seorang _namja _tampan di seberangnya yang tengah membaca sebuah alkitab—yang membuatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Matanya kemudian kembali menyusuri ruang tamu tersebut dan kembali mendapati _namja _tampan lainnya yang tengah sibuk dengan _clown fish_-nya yang ada di dalam _Aquarium_.

"Tch, ikan badut itu terus yang di urusi!" gumamnya saat kemudian melihat _namja _itu menaruh makanan ikan pada a_quarium_-nya.

"Yak! Mimi-_ge_! Bisa tidak kau jangan lalu lalang(?) dihadapanku?" ujarnya kesal saat mendapati seorang _namja _kembali melintas dihadapannya. _Namja _yang tinggi dan memiliki rambut merah layaknya obor piala dunia(?) itu hanya nyengir kuda dan kemudian duduk di samping kanan _namja _berambut ikal itu. Kemudian _namja _berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah _gadget _canggih bernama _iPhone _dari dalam saku celana pendeknya. _Namja _berambut ikal yang di sampingnya itu hanya mendengus sebal dan kembali berkutat dengan _game _bernama _Starcraft _yang terpampang di PSP-nya.

Tak lama kemudian ruangan itu segera hening kembali karena kegiatan dari penghuninya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Hanya terdengar kecipak suara sirip ikan badut bertemu dengan air di dalam _aquarium_-nya, dan juga suara dengan _volume _sedang yang dihasilkan dari PSP _namja _ikal itu.

Ah, nampaknya Author belum menjelaskan tentang mereka yah sebelumnya. Yah, kalian sudah mendeskripsikan mereka dari _cast _yang sudah tertera di atas.

Yah, mereka memang kumpulan _namja _misterius yang memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi dan juga memiliki pesona dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri. Siapa lain dan tak bukan jika mereka adalah _The Black Student_.

Perlukah Author perkenalkan mereka? Yah, daripada Author ditimpuk dengan wajan serta piring dan barang dapur lainnya(?) karena terlalu banyak bertele-tele, lebih baik dijelaskan saja mereka satu-persatu dari yang tertua hingga ke termuda.

Untuk _namja _pertama yang tadi sibuk membaca koran bernama Kim Jongwoon. Ia lebih akrab dipanggil dengan Yesung karena suaranya yang tak bisa diragukan itu. Pribadinya datar-datar saja namun terbilang cukup ceria. Walau IQ-nya tidak terlalu dapat dibanggakan, ia memiliki kekuatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan secara rinci darimana ia mendapatkannya, yang pasti dan secara fakta, tiap orang melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, maka mereka akan membeku dan mati secara mendadak. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, sungguh tidak dapat diketahui seluk-beluk dirinya.

Yang ke dua itu bernama Zhoumi, dia adalah _namja _yang sangat ceria dan pribadinya tidak beda jauh dengan Siwon. Ia memiliki tinggi yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata dan juga memiliki rambut yang luar biasa(?) cerahnya itu, merah menyala. Ia memiliki kekuatan, yah, tidak terlalu istimewa namun cukup terbilang sangat menawan. Yah, kekuatannya terdapat pada senyuman sejuta _volt_-nya. Siapapun yang luluh dalam senyuman yang sengaja ia keluarkan untuk membunuh pun akan segera mati dengan perlahan dan membusuk juga secara tiba-tiba. Memang cukup _special_ bila terbilang cara matinya seperti itu, mengingat kekuatannya biasa-biasa saja—menurutnya.

Untuk _namja _ketiga yang sibuk bermain dengan ikan badutnya di _aquarium _itu bernama Lee Donghae. Dia adalah pangerannya _The Black Student_, karena _charisma_-nya yang sungguh dapat membuat _yeoja_—bahkan _namja—_disekitarnya jadi terpesona akan ketampanannya _*Author&Hyukmma meleleh XD*_. Pribadinya sangat narsis -_-, dan ia juga sosok yang sangat riang dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan, ia memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari pesonanya. Tapi, bedanya kekuatannya akan bekerja secara perlahan. Mulai dari tatapan mata yang mempesona, kemudian terpesona akan tatapan lembutnya, dan kemudian akan melemah perlahan, dan mati secara perlahan juga. Sungguh, kekuatan yang sangat hebat walau tidak dapat di jelaskan dengan nalar yang benar.

Untuk _namja _yang ke empat—yang tadi ditunjuk si 'bungsu' tengah membaca Alkitab itu bernama Choi Siwon. Pribadinya sangat wibawa dan tegas namun lembut dan cukup ceria. Ia juga seorang yang taat beribadah. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari mulutnya—yah, itulah s_pecial_-nya dirinya. Ia memiliki dua kekuatan dalam satu indera tubuh sekaligus. Lewat nada suaranya dan err… Ciuman mautnya. Yah, mendengar suara lembut yang sengaja dikeluarkannya untuk membunuh, siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terdiam dan kaku, kerja otak melemah dengan seluruh tubuh, dan kemudian mati secara cepat. Melewati ciuman? Yah, hanya beberapa orang tertentu—yang tak mau diberitahunya siapa, yang akan mati dengan racun yang disalurkan lewat _saliva_nya menuju bibir orang yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Dan yang terakhir, si bungsu yang memakai kacamata baca ini sering di sebut para _hyung_-nya dengan sebutan '_Evil Maknae'_, karena kelakuannya yang memang sangat-sangat seperti setan gentayangan. Jail dan sangat tidak sopan, benar-benar bungsu kelewatan *_author di gampar SparKyu and Oennie evilmagnae*_. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia tetap menyayangi dan menghormati _hyung_-_hyung_nya. Dia juga terbilang _namja _yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata—walau tidak bisa di katakan setinggi Zhoumi. Dialah yang paling s_pecial _dari seluruh _hyung-_nya. Kabarnya ia memiliki 5 kekuatan! Tapi yang bisa dijelaskan hanya satu. Dan hanya kekuatan ini saja yang selalu di keluarkannya. Entah, mengapa ia menyembunyikan ke empat kekuatan misteriusnya itu. Kekuatan yang sering di perlihatkannya adalah terdapat pada matanya. Yah, siapapun yang mendaratkan pandangannya pada manik _caramel _yang dingin itu, akan terkunci dan tak bisa melepas tatapannya barang sedetikpun. Mereka memang tidak langsung mati. Namun, akan merasakan tersiksa yang sangat dan terkadang memohon untuk mati daripada merasa kesakitan yang dalam pada tubuh mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka pun akan langsung mati menjadi abu. Sungguh luar biasa!

Kalian heran apa gunanya mereka melakukan perbuatan onar yang sangat meresahkan warga itu? jawabannya hanya satu! Bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Yah, mereka memang bisa di bilang pembunuh bayaran. Namun, mereka sangat menolak untuk dikatakan seperti itu. mereka membunuh saja tidak menyentuh korbannya, bagaimana bisa dikatakan membunuh dengan cara sadis seperti pembunuh bayaran lakukan? -_- (_*eeerr.. itu bukannya sama aja, ya?*_)

Mereka memang bekerja untuk membunuh. Perlukah Author juga jelaskan siapa yang membayar mereka? _hufftt_… Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Mereka memang hanya bekerja pada seorang pengusaha China yang memiliki kekayaan nomor satu di negaranya, Tan Han Geng. _Namja _China itu bisa di sapa dengan nama Korea, Hankyung. Sungguh sangat miris memang melihat pengusaha muda yang sangat kaya raya di negaranya, mengapa masih mau membayar _namja-namja _muda hanya untuk membunuh? Itu di lakukannya untuk mempertahankan kekayaannya. Sehingga bisa dibilang target pembunuhan 'anak-anak didiknya' hanya orang-orang yang bersangkutan menghancurkan aset perusahaannya atau pun kekayaanya. Sifatnya yang ramah dan berwibawa tinggi itu sungguh dapat menyembunyikan segala tingkah keserakahannya. Miris memang!

Ah, sepertinya Author lupa menjelaskan lagi! seperti nama kelompok mereka, mereka memang hanya seorang murid _Senior High School_, yaitu Everlasting _High School_. Sekolah ter-_favorite _di Korea selatan dan sudah terakreditasi dengan patokan A—atau bisa dibilang sangat baik dan bertaraf _International_. Memang tak ada yang mengenali mereka sebagai '_The Black Student_', karena mereka memang mampu menyembunyikan dengan sangat baik.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan ke empat _namja _yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri itu.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

Mari Author bawa kalian memasuki sebuah kamar yang terdapat pada rumah berlantai dua nan luas di daerah komplek terbesar di Seoul itu. terlihat di dalam kamar itu sangat sepi—mengingat masih cukup pagi, dan matahari masih menampakkan sedikit sinarnya.

Hanya saja, sebelum berpikir bahwa di kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, kalian salah! Coba perhatikan apa yang terdapat di dalam gundukan _bedcover _yang ada di atas kasur dengan gambar _strawberry _itu. Nampak bergerak-gerak bukan? Sepertinya memang si pemilik kamar masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Oh, tidak! Jangan langkah cepat itu lagi! Itu memang berasal dari luar kamar itu dan melangkah dengan sangat cepat. Sebaiknya kita sedikit menyingkir dari pintu tersebut, sebelum—

CKLEK!

BRRAKK!

—pintunya dibanting lagi dengan tidak berkeperipintuan(?). Nampak seorang _namja _yang sangat manis dan imut tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan memegang sebuah spatula. Baru saja dari dapur 'kah? Sungguh sangat disayangkan wajah imutnya itu sedikit menghilang hanya karena emosinya yang sudah ditahannya. Author tekankan hanya sedikit, karena wajahnya memang benar-benar imut.

Salahkan pada gundukan di bawah _bed cover _yang merupakan _namdongsaeng_-nya dan sedari tadi belum bangun—meskipun ia sudah berteriak-teriak dari dapur menyuruh _namja _didalam _bed cover _itu untuk bangun.

"YAK! LEE HYUKJAE! BANGUN KAU!" teriaknya lantang—membuat _namja _manis di dalam sana menjadi tersentak kaget. _Namja _manis yang dipanggil Hyukjae tadi pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menyibak _bedcover_-nya hingga setengah pinggangnya. Mata bulatnya yang lucu dan tertutup oleh kelopak sipitnya menatap sayu—karena masih setengah mengantuk—kepada _hyung_-nya yang masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Apaan sih, Sungmin _hyung_! pake teriak-teriak segala! Bikin sakit telinga tau!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Hyukjae kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. _Namja _manis di depan pintu yang tadi dipanggilnya Sungmin itupun langsung melongo melihat tingkah adiknya dan kemudian mendengus sebal.

BRAK!

Ia kembali membanting pintunya dan berteriak dengan lantang dari luar.

"KALAU KAU TAK BANGUN, KUBUANG SEMUA ALAT NINJAMU ITU DAN JUGA JANGAN HERAN BILA SEMUA KASET _DANCE_-MU HILANG DAN LENYAP DIBAWA OLEH TRUK PENGANGKUT SAMPAH!"

Dan mulailah suara kegaduhan di dalam kamar Hyukjae itu—karena si pemilik kamar sendirilah yang membuat keributannya. Mulai dari bangun dengan segera, membersihkan tempat tidur dan langsung melesat pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Sudah bisa di pastikan _namja _cantik itu sangat takut akan ancaman dari _hyung_-nya itu.

.

Yah, untuk _namja _yang satu ini kalian jangan heran! dia memanglah yang sudah ada di pemikiran kalian. Yah, dialah sang _Jewel_. _Namja _manis berambut platinum blonde itu memang sang 'pembasmi' _The Black Student_.

Kalian heran? Yah, hanya Lee Hyukjae seoranglah yang mampu mengatasi masalah-masalah yang di buat oleh _The Black Student_ itu. Bahkan dia sudah tau siapa-siapa saja anggota _The Black Student _itu. Dia memang sudah bekerja untuk mendapat penghasilan yang layak—untuk membantu menghidupi dirinya dan _hyung_-nya. Yah, Lee Hyukjae dan _hyung_-nya, Lee Sungmin hanyalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka hanya hidup berdua di rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka yang meninggal karena kecelakaan naas semenjak Hyukjae baru saja memasuki jenjang _Junior High School_.

Sama seperti _The black Student_, ia juga bekerja di bawah naungan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu bernama Kim Heechul. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sang sangat cantik untuk dapat di katakan sebagai seorang _namja_. Dia memang salah satu incaran Hankyung, namun bukan _asset_ kekayaan Heechul yang di inginkan Hankyung. Namun, pemuda China itu sudah jatuh cinta kepada Heechul dan bertekad menjadikan Heechul sebagai miliknya. Mungkin kita akan sedikit kecewa karena mengingat Heechul tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali atau bahkan cinta seperti Hankyung yang sangat besar itu kepada dirinya.

Awalnya adalah Sungmin yang bekerja menjadi _bodyguard_ untuk Heecul itu, namun seiring waktu ia tak memiliki waktu karena padatnya jadwal kuliah yang harus di selesaikannya. Sehingga ia mewariskan kemampuan _martial arts_-nya kepada sang adik untuk bertugas menggantikannya.

Sungmin sangat tahu bahwa _The Black Student _itu adalah sekumpulan pelajar juga. Jadi Hyukjae tak mungkin akan sesusah dirinya, hanya karena susah mengatur jadwal belajarnya. _The Black Student _memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan jadwal kerja Hyukjae, sehingga Hyukjae bisa semaksimal mungkin mengerjakan tugasnya melindungi Heechul. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu juga, Hyukjae mulai sadar bahwa yang harus di lindunginya bukan hanya Heechul saja. Masih banyak korban di luar sana yang harus di lindunginya. Sehingga ia meminta ijin kepada Heechul untuk ikut memberantas 'kenakalan' _The Black Student_ di luar sana.

Walau pribadi Heechul sangatlah berbeda dari karakteristik wajahnya, namun sebenarnya dia adalah _namja _cantik yang sangat baik hati. Sehingga ia mengijinkan saja Hyukjae bekerja sesukanya. Namun, sebagai _namja, _ia juga bertanggung jawab untuk tetap menjaga Heechul.

Sehingga, dari sinilah semua berawalnya nama _Jewel _terkenal di khalayak ramai. Nama _Jewel _sendiri adalah usul dari adiknya Heechul bernama Kim Kibum yang memberikannya langsung kepada Hyukjae. Bila ditanya mengapa memberikan nama itu untuk Hyukjae, adik Heecul yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata itu hanya menjawab;

"Karena Hyukjae _hyung_ itu seperti 'permata', ia berkilau di luar mau pun di dalamnya. Memiliki sinar kebahagiaan di luarnya yang mampu membuat semua orang luluh akan silaunya senyumnya. Dan juga memiliki sinar di dalamnya yang mampu membuat semua orang menjadi tenang akan kebaikan hatinya. Sehingga ia sungguh seperti 'permata' yang patut di banggakan"

Seperti itulah kira-kira pemikiran Kibum ketika dia pertama kali mengenal Hyukjae dan mendengar cerita hidupnya dari _hyung_-nya tersebut. Jadilah sekarang di mata khalayak Hyukjae terkenal dengan nama _Jewel_—meskipun belum ada yang tahu siapapun sosoknya—terkecuali Heechul, Kibum, Sungmin (_hyung_-nya sendiri) dan juga _The Black Student_ itu sendiri yang memang sangat mengetahuinya karena Hyukjae juga Kibum adalah merupakan siswa di Everlasting _Senior High School _atau bisa dikatakan satu sekolah dengan anggota 'pembuat keresahan' itu.

Sebaiknya kita _stop _perkenalan Hyukjae, dan kita mulai ceritanya..

.

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

[_SKIP TIME_]

_** Everlasting Senior High School**_

_**07:18 am**_

Dari sudut gudang tua di dekat sekolah terbesar di pusat kota Seoul itu, terlihat seorang _namja _dengan aura sedikit gelap dan sangat berandalan tengah bersandar pada pintu gudang tua yang sebenarnya dialih-fungsikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Tangan terlatihnya cekatan membuka sebuah pesan yang sudah di kirim oleh 'Boss'-nya.

.

**From : Han-gege  
Subject : Tugas!**

**Beritahu para hyung-mu, culik anak bernama Kim Ryeowook! Dia adalah keponakan kesayangan dari anak pengusaha Kim, dan juga adik sepupu kesayangan Heechul. Bawa dan sandera ia, lalu beritahu Heechul bahwa adik sepupunya ada bersama kita. **

.

_Evil Smirk-_nya terukir di bibir _sexy_-nya. Dengan segera di masukkan-nya _gadget_ canggih yang memang sudah di rancang untuk 'kelompok'nya itu ke dalam kantung seragamnya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang sudah sepi itu.

Dia menyisir rapi rambut ikalnya dan terkesan kelewat formal sebagai anak sekolahan. Di pakainya kacamata yang dari tadi tersemat di kantungnya. Padahal matanya sangat bagus, mengapa ia masih harus memakai kacamata? Kalian juga nanti akan tau apa sebabnya. Dengan segera juga ia memasukkan baju seragamnya yang tadi keluar dan berantakkan. Dengan sedikit sentuhan ia juga mengancing kancing seragamnya—yang tadi mulanya terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang sedikit terlatih, menjadi rapi bahkan terkancing sampai ke lehernya. kesan yang berubah drastis dari yang tadi, atau bisa dibilang sangat 'cupu' mungkin?

Ia memeriksa kembali keadaannya dalam remang kaca gudang tua itu. Setelah semua beres, dengan langkah pelan ia menyusuri kembali jalan kecil terhubung menuju koridor sekolah dan berjalan dengan gaya khas seperti anak baru yang malu menemui _Sunbae_-nya.

Tapi, begitu ia mendongak, ia mendapati sekumpulan anak berandalan tengah menghadang jalannya. Ia hanya menyeringai dalam hati—seringaian penuh kemenangan. _'Siapa yang akan kalah kali ini?'_ batinnya bangga.

TEP!

Dengan langkah terakhir ia pun akirnya ada di hadapan 5 namja yang ada di depannya. Di liriknya _tag-name _yang ada pada dada kanan seragam _namja _yang paling besar disana dan berdiri di antara mereka berlima. Pemimpin, _eoh_?

**Jung Yunho**

**12-A**

'_Sunbae-ku, eoh_?' batinnya remeh. Ia hanya terus menunduk dan tak mau menatap mata _namja _bermata musang di hadapannya—yang menatapnya sinis.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho—_namja _itu. Teman-teman Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya menatap sangsi kearah _namja _yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya sembari menatap tanah yang di pijaknya. Yunho mulai kesal karena di abaikan oleh _hoobae_-nya yang menurut hampir orang-orang satu sekolahnya itu sangat menyebalkan karena menjadi kebanggaan guru karena IQ-nya yang tinggi sehingga guru seakan memihak kasih pada _namja _itu. Jangan bilang Yunho juga salah satu orang di segelintir siswa lainnya yang iri akan kecerdasan Kyuhyun!

"Tatap orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu!" ujar Yunho penuh dengan nada penekanan. Kyuhyun makin mengembangkan seringaiannya—yang tentu saja tak terlihat karena ia masih menunduk.

"Jangan menyesal kalau kau sudah menatapku, _sunbae_" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Ia kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan beralih mendongak ke arah Yunho.

ZZRRTTHH!

Yunho membelalakan matanya begitu menatap mata Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya seakan terasa membeku menatap _dark chocolate_ Kyuhyun. sekejap ia menutup matanya dan merasa detak jantungnya dan nafasnya mulai bekerja secara kacau, hingga akhirnya—

BRUK!

Ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Teman-teman Yunho tadi hanya menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan tatapan polos—tanpa kacamatanya. Mereka segera mengangkat tubuh Yunho—yang masih tersungkur dan berlari menjauh karena ketakutan akan tatapan kelam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung 4 namja yang berlari itu dan punggung Yunho yang tergoncang karena di bawa lari oleh temannya. Ia pun menyeringai kembali dan memakai kacamatanya yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya. Ah, sudah dapat di jelaskan bukan apa kegunaan kacamata itu? Yah, kacamata itu bekerja multiganda, selain menyamarkan sedikit penampilan Kyuhyun, kacamata itu juga berguna untuk menutupi radiasi dari kekuatan mata Kyuhyun. sehingga yang melihat tatapan matanya—dibatasi kacamatanya, takkan terpengaruh oleh kekuatannya.

Beruntunglah Kyuhyun sedang memiliki _mood_ yang bagus, mungkin Yunho akan segera menjadi abu saat itu juga. Kyuhyun perlu di pancing lebih dalam lagi emosinya bila ingin kau menjadi abu saat itu juga karena tatapan matanya, baiklah lupakan sebaris kalimat tidak jelas itu lagi.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan dan segera meninggalkan lokasi tempat ia bertemu dengan salah satu berandalan sekolah itu dan juga menuju kelasnya—10-A.

.

Tak disadari Kyuhyun, ada seorang _namja _manis yang memerhatikan seluruh kegiatannya dari lantai dua kelasnya. Mata _namja _manis berambut blonde itupun beralih kembali menatap papan tulis tempat _seonsaengnim_-nya menjelaskan rumus _Mathematics_. Namun, pikirannya bukan fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan itu. Tapi, pikirannya hanya menuju pada satu, _The Black Student_.

'_Apa sehabis ini mereka memiliki korban baru lagi? Hah, sepertinya aku akan mendapat tugas baru dari Heechul hyung'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just Re-post, REVIEW? :D

**Warm Hugs, **

**EviLisa2101**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning from a Small War

_**Ketika 'permata' bertemu dengan 'kehitaman' ..  
Sungguh sangat disayangkan bila mengingat mereka satu ..  
Tapi cinta itu buta bukan?**_

_**Siapa yang berhak menentukan nasibnya,  
Bila bukan dirinya sendiri?**_

_**Namun…  
Pasrah menerima takdir yang akan terjadi..  
Itu lebih dari segalanya…**_

_**Karena sang takdir..  
Telah merubah jalan takdirmu..  
Menuju masa depanmu…**_

**.**

**.**

"**Perang besar akan segera di mulai!"**

**Siapa yang akan memenangkan 'sandiwara' yang sebenarnya di bangun oleh tokoh utama itu sendiri?**

**Akankah pihak yang kuat atau justru yang lemah yang mampu bertahan?**

**.**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Mblaq – It's War, Super Junior – Don't Don, & Beast – Shock **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
and HanChul, YeWook, KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum, ZhouRy  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!HeeTeuk, inWar!WonHyuk, ZhouHyuk, KyuHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Mystery – Fantasy

**Rated**:  
T to M

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, Mature Content (later…), etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

_**Everlasting Senior High School  
05:45 PM**_

TET!

TET!

TET!

Bunyi bel itu bordering dengan nyaringnya mengiringi langkah kaki para siswa dan siswi yang berlarian menuju keluar sekolah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Berbeda dengan dua orang _namja _mungil yang berjalan dengan langkah yang terkesan pelan dan santai. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda dan mengobrol ria namun masih tetap fokus pada jalanan yang mereka tapaki itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya pergerakan mereka sudah di awasi oleh 2 orang _namja _misterius yang memakai pakaian seragam sekolah—yang tidak tercantum nama sekolahnya—berwarna hitam dan memakai topeng ski yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka—kecualikan mata mereka.

"Apa sudah aman?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang badannya paling tinggi. Sementara yang satunya yang sedikit lebih pendek mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sekolah, sepertinya dinding gudang tempat mereka bersembunyi adalah satu-satunya tempat paling strategis untuk mengintai.

"Sepertinya sudah aman" gumamnya yang tentu saja bisa di dengar oleh _namja _tinggi di sebelahnya—karena suasana sekolah yang sangat sepi itu begitu mendukung suara-suara _medium ultrasonic _dapat terdengar dengann mudahnya.

"Ayo!" baru _namja _yang sedikit lebih pendek itu hendak melangkah, namun tangannya sudah di cekal oleh _namja _tinggi itu.

"Yi Sing-_ge_! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Kau tak lihat Kim Ryeowook itu masih bersama dengan temannya Henry Lau, mengambil resiko saja bila kita menculiknya sekarang" ujarnya setengah geram. _Namja _yang agak pendek itu pun melepas cekalan tangan si _namja _tinggi dengan tangan mungilnya dan kemudian merogoh sakunya dengan cepat dan mengetik sebaris pesan. Tak butuh waktu, kurang dari lima menit sudah ada pesan masuk—yang ia yakini adalah pesan balasan dari pesannya sebelumnya—masuk ke dalam _iPhone _rancangan si _maknae _dari kelompoknya.

.

**From: Han-gege  
Subject: (none)**

**Tangkap saja keduanya. Bila salah seorang lepas, kemungkinan dia mengenali kalian dan melaporkan kalian pada pihak yang berwenang. Aku tak mau ambil resiko, intinya culik dan sekap saja keduanya.**

**.**

_Namja _dengan tangan munyil itupun langsung menatap _namja _tinggi di sebelahnya yang rupanya ikut membaca isi pesan tersebut. Mereka berpandangan sebentar dan kemudian menyeringai di balik topeng ski mereka itu.

"Kau tangani Henry Lau itu, aku akan menangani yang namanya Kim Ryeowook itu" ujarnya yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari _namja _tinggi.

SRET!

SRET!

Mereka pun melangkah secepat kilat dan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang ninja. Dengan segera mereka mendekati kedua _namja _mungil yang sama-sama memiliki wajah manis itu.

"Kau tau, _gege_? Kemarin itu aku baru saja memenangkan kontes biola sekitar Seoul dan ak—"

SRET!

"Kya! Henry!" _namja _mungil yang memiliki rambut hitam kelam atau yang bernama Ryeowook itupun segera berteriak histeris saat sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut oranye terang yang di panggilnya Henry itu sudah di bungkam dengan sapu tangan oleh _namja _tinggi misterius yang tertutup oleh topeng.

"Si—siapa kau?" tanyanya takut-takut. Apalagi melihat Henry sudah lelap—pingsan—dipelukan _namja _tinggi itu. Ia sangat yakin bila _namja _tinggi itu sudah memberi obat bius pada sapu tangan yang tadi di pakai untuk membungkam Henry. _Namja _tinggi itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Henry hingga terselampir di bahunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat ninja yang berbentuk bom berwarna putih pekat dan melemparnya ke tanah, hingga—

BOOM!

WUUSH!

—dirinya bersama Henry sudah hilang dari pandangan Ryeowook. Baru ia ingin berlari dari situ namun ia merasa ada benda dingin sudah menempel pada leher kanannya. Dengan takut-takut ia menurunkan pandangannya hingga dapat melihat benda apa itu—yang rupanya adalah sebuah pisau lipat yang nampaknya sangat tajam karena ia bisa melihat _reflection_ wajahnya dari balik sisi pisau itu.

"Jangan berteriak atau temanmu akan mati di tangan 'adik'ku. Hanya diam dan menurut untuk ikut denganku" bisikkan di telinga kanan Ryeowook yang terdengar dingin dan sangat mengancam itu mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Tak lama ia merasa ada tangan mungil yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga ia merasa punggungnya sudah menempel dengan dada seseorang. Rasa takut itu membuat Ryeowook berkeringat dingin.

"_Don't be afraid, baby~" _bisik suara itu agak s_eductive _di telinga Ryeowook.

SPURT!

Dan akhirnya Ryeowook pun pingsan saat dirinya di semprot dengan sebuah cairang bius yang membuatnya langsung hilang kesadaran karena cairan itu baunya begitu menyengat dan langsung menyerang system saraf motoriknya.

_Namja _itu pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook ala _bridal style _setelah memasukan _spray _bius ke dalam kantungnya—dan menghilang dari balik refleksi bayangan sekolah yang terkena cahaya temaram matahari senja.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Seorang _namja _manis berjalan dengan langkah gontai turun dari laboratorium sekolahnya menuju lantai sekolahnya.

BOOM!

Ia terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar ledakan yang berasal dari arah tempat parkir sekolahnya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat saat melihat refleksi ninja dengan cepat melintas di hadapannya.

"Pasti TBS lagi!" gumamnya geram. Ia pun terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang sekolah itu. Tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"RYEO—"

SRET!

Baru ia akan memanggil temannya itu, _namja _di belakang Ryeowook sudah membawa Ryeowook pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"ARGH!" jeritnya kesal. Ia pun dengan gelagapan meraba-raba kantung tas selempangnya dan mengambil _iPhone _4S keluaran terbaru yang baru saja di belikan 'boss'nya 4 hari yang lalu.

.

**To: Chullie Hyung  
Subject: adikmu dalam bahaya!**

**Hyung, TBS berulah, Ryeowook sepertinya sudah di 'bawa' paksa oleh Yesung.  
Aku akan segera ke kantormu!**

**.**

_Namja _manis berambut platinum _blonde _itupun segera berlari dan menaiki sebuah _taxi _yang sudah ia berhentikan terlebih dahulu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kim _corporation _cabang _Petals _di jalan xxx, cepat!"

BRRUUUUMMM!

Dan _taxi _itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan di batas normal dan meninggalkan kawasan sekolah itu.

Tak _namja _manis itu sadari ada seorang _namja _berparas tampan yang menyaksikan setiap rentetan adegan tadi dari atas sekolah. Mata sipitnya pun ia tajamkan untuk melihat _taxi _yang di pakai _namja _manis itu hingga hilang dari pandangan. Wajah _childish_-nya pun mengeluarkan seringaian yang sangat menghilangkan kesan kekanakan pada wajah tampannya itu.

"Lee Hyukjae, _yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever, you are Mine_!" gumamnya dan kemudian berjalan menggunakan kekuatan ninja hingga ia hilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

DRRRT!

DRRRT!

Seorang _namja _dengan wajah cantiknya itupun segera merogoh kantung celana _Armani_-nya dan mengambil _Blackberry torch_-nya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergetar. Ia pun membuka pesan yang terpampang pada layar yang besarnya kira-kira 18x12 _inch_ itu.

.

**From: Hyukkie  
Subject: adikmu dalam bahaya!**

**Hyung, TBS berulah, Ryeowook sepertinya sudah di 'bawa' paksa oleh Yesung.  
Aku akan segera ke kantormu!**

**.**

Mata bulatnya langsung melebar ketika membaca pesan itu. Baru dia ingin membalasnya sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke dalam _gadget _canggihnya. Segera ia membukanya—takut ada kabar kurang menyenangkan kembali.

.

**From: Hankyung  
Subject: **_**wo ai ni**_

**Hy~ Chullie bao, bagaimana kabarmu baby?  
Aku sangat merindukanmu…**

**.**

_Namja _cantik itu pun makin menggeram ketika membaca pesan dari seorang _psycho—_menurutnya—yang ternyata merupakan _rival-_nya—menurutnya lagi—tersebut.

.

**To: Hankyung  
Subject: CRAZY!**

**Hey kau psycho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Lepaskan ia bila kau tak mau mati!**

**.**

Dan setelah itu _namja _yang di sebut Chullie—Heechul—itu segera berjalan ke ruang sekretaris yang ada di samping ruangan direkturnya. Dengan segera ia mendatangi sekretarisnya yang asyik mengikir kuku panjangnya itu.

"Yoona, tolong kau batalkan _meeting_-ku hari ini dengan Kangin-_ssi _dan pindah jadwalnya menjadi besok. Bila ia tidak mau, tolong kau suruh gantikan pekerjaanku dengan tunanganku, _otthe_?" ujarnya lantang. Sekretaris itu pun langsung bangun dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Heechul.

"Baiklah, _sajangnim. _Kebetulan Leeteuk-_ssi _juga akan segera ke kantor hari ini untuk mengunjungi anda" ujar Yoona.

"Bilang pada Teukie—akh, maksud saya Leeteuk _hyung_, agar tak usah menemui saya hari ini, karena saya ada keperluan dengan Hyukjae, _arra_?" dan Yoona hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang sekretarisnya itu. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam _lift _dan melangkah menuju lantai satu.

Di dalam _lift_ Heechul hanya bisa memandangi refleksi wajahnya dari balik cermin yang terpasang sebagai dinding _lift _itu.

'_Mengapa Hankyung bisa mencintaiku sampai berbuat nekat seperti itu? Apa yang ia spesialkan dari aku? Apa dia tak menyadari kalau aku sudah punya Teukie?'_ batin Heechul gundah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan wajah tunangannya.

Ah, kalian bingung siapa itu Leeteuk? Leeteuk itu adalah kepala divisi keuangan di kantor yang di pimpin Heechul. Leeteuk adalah tunangan dari Heechul, kedua orang tua mereka sudah berteman baik dan lagipula mereka berdua sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka kecil. Hingga kedua pihak keluarga menjodohkan mereka semenjak Heechul menjadi direktur perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah mulai tua dan sakit-sakitan. Heechul menerima-nerima saja. Walau mereka tak memiliki rasa cinta satu sama lain, mereka hanya berusaha membahagiakan kedua orang tua mereka. Lagi pula tidak ada paksaan dalam pertunangan mereka dan itu bisa di terima dengan lapang dada oleh mereka berdua.

TING!

Bunyi _lift _yang terbuka terdengar membuat Heechul langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam _lift _dan menuju pintu keluar kantor. Sedikit tersenyum pada _resepsionist _dan juga s_ecurity _kantornya untuk sekedar menampilkan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang ramah.

CKIIEETT!

Heechul mengurut dada saking kagetnya karena tiba-tiba ada _taxi _yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengomel begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari _taxi _itu. Begitu _taxi _itu sudah pergi, Heechul langsung menarik Hyukjae—_namja _manis yang tadi keluar dari _taxi _itu.

"Huwa! Chullie _hyung_, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae pasrah sambil tangannya tetap pada genggaman Heechul. Heechul hanya memberi isyarat untuk diam dan tetap menyeret Hyukjae hingga sampai pada Mercedez Benz XClass miliknya dan mendorong Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang.

"Yak, _Hyung_! Kalau berniat membunuhku ngomong dong!" ujar Hyukjae ketus sambil membenarkan cara duduknya yang tadi kacau(?) karena di dorong tiba-tiba oleh Heechul.

"Kita harus bekerja cepat, Hyukkie. Nyawa adik sepupu kesayanganku dalam bahaya!" ujar Heechul mendramatisir—yang mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae langsung diam.

BRUM!

Mobil Heechul pun langsung bergerak keluar dari tempat parkir kantornya itu menuju kediamannya.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

"_Hyung_" Hankyung mengangkat kepalanya dari _iPhone _4S-nya dan melihat ke arah Siwon yang memanggilnya.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hankyung yang berdiri di dekat jendela ruangan kantornya.

"Sms dari siapa?" tanya Siwon lembut dan memeluk pinggang Hankyung dari belakang. Dengan segera wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Hankyung dan mengecupnya pelan. Hankyung hanya membalas pesan yang masuk dari salah satu 'anak didik'nya.

.

**From: Yesung  
Subject: target**

**Gege, kami tidak bisa menculik Ryeowook, bukan masalah keberadaan, tapi ini masalah target, Ryeowook dari tadi tak juga 'lepas tempat' dari Henry temannya.**

**.**

"Siwon, bisa kau lepas tanganmu itu?" tanya Hankyung agak ketus ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman karena tangan Siwon yang sudah membelai-belai tubuh depannya dan bibir Siwon yang sedari tadi memainkan leher jenjangnya. Dengan tidak rela Siwon pun melepas pelukannya, namun ia masih tidak bergemin dari posisinya dan tetap berdiri di belakang Hankyung.

"_Gege_, mengapa kau begitu jatuh dalam pesona Heechul? Tak lihat 'kah kau ada aku yang berada disini mencintaimu?" ujar Siwon lirih. Hankyung hanya mendesah nafas susah dan berbalik hingga badannya berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Kau tahu, biarkan masa lalu pergi dengan sendirinya. Biarkan kita melupakan apa yang seharusnya bukan menjadi milik kita lagi. Kau tak bisa lagi memiliki hatiku, hatiku hanya satu dan tetap ku berikan pada Heechul, bisakah kau berhenti mencintaiku?" ujar Hankyung lemah. Siwon menatap manik hitam kelam milik Hankyung dalam.

"Bisakah aku menciummu sekali ini saja? Menyicip sisa terakhir dari tubuhmu yang bisa aku kecap dan aku rasa dalam sisa cintaku yang akan segera aku lepas sesuai permintaanmu?" Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan berpikir. Setidaknya bila Siwon meminta itu yang terakhir, tak apa bukan?

"Baiklah" ujar Hankyung setelah mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mendekap pinggang Hankyung yang rata membentuk kurva itu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hankyung. Bergerak pelan dalam pagutan, seakan merasakan dengan perlahan tiap inci dari bibir yang sebentar lagi bukan miliknya itu.

Hankyung hanya bisa diam ketika dinding pertahanan di bibir merahnya runtuh oleh benda hangat yang di selipkan Siwon pada bibirnya. Menyecap semua rasa manis—menurut Siwon—pada rongga hangatnya dan menyisakan _saliva _mengalir yang membasahi dagu keduanya. Tak ada yang bisa mengelak lagi ketika keduanya saling 'mengadu' dalam rongga hangat Hankyung dan yang tersisa hanya suara decak dan kecapan dari bibir mereka berdua saja.

PLOP!

Siwon pun melepas pagutan keduanya dan mengelap sisa _saliva _yang mengalir dalam bibirnya dan bibir Hankyung. Ia pun mengecup kening Hankyung—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_for the last time, saranghae, gege"_ ujar Siwon lirih dan kembali mengecup sekilas kening Hankyung. Hankyung hanya menatap nanar punggung Siwon yang menghilang dari balik pintu ruang kantornya.

"_Mianhae_, Wonnie~ hatiku sudah kuserahkan seluruhnya untuk Heechul, _mian_, _masa lalu biarlah berlalu_" ujarnya. _iPhone _4S yang masih ada di genggamannya pun bergetar kembali dia tersenyum ketika mendapati 'pencuri hatinya' yang mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

.

**From: Chullie Baby  
Subject: CRAZY!**

**Hey kau psycho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Lepaskan ia bila kau tak mau mati!**

**.**

"_wo ai ni, Bao Chullie_" gumam Hankyung dengan penuh kelicikan. Ia pun segera duduk kembali di meja kerjanya mengerjakan sisa laporan berkasnya yang baru selesai setengahnya—setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan satu pesan kembali ke 'pujaan hatinya'.

.

**To: Chullie Baby  
Subject: **_**wo ai ni**_

**Kau tau aku tak pernah main-main, datang ke rumahku malam ini maka kau akan mendapatkan kembali adik sepupu kesayanganmu itu.**

**.**

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

CKKIIEETTT!

Mobil mewah berkelas itupun akhirnya terparkir dengan—jauh dari kata—sempurna di halaman sebuah rumah besar nan eksotis milik seorang Kim Heechul. Dan pengendara mobil sendiri adalah tentunya si pemilik rumah itu sendiri.

"_Hyung.. _Ka—Kau berni—berniat mem—bunuh—bunuhku?" tanya Hyukjae ketakutan karena jantungnya masih ber_-spot _ria layaknya sehabis menaiki _roller coaster _gratis yang di kendalikan oleh nenek sihir berwujud jelita di sampingnya itu. -_-

"Yak! Kalau aku membunuhmu, siapa yang mau membantuku menuntaskan urusanku dengan si _psycho _itu?" tanya Heechul sarkatis. Ia pun turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan mahluk berwajah manis yang tadi masih ber-_spot _jantung ria di dalam mobil mahalnya itu.

"YAK! LEE HYUKJAE! CEPAT BANTU AKU UNTUK MENYIAPKAN ALAT-ALAT 'TEMPUR' KE MARKAS HANKYUNG! ATAU AKU KURANGI GAJIMU SEKARANG JUGA!" dan Hyukjae langsung sadar dari 'ketakutannya' dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Heechul.

"Hosh~ Hosh~ Hosh~" Hyukjae langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu dia ada di hadapan Heechul yang berkacak pinggang layaknya tokoh ibu tiri yang jahat dalam tokoh _Cinderella_. -_-''

"_Kajja_! Bantu aku menyiapkan 'peralatan'!" ujar Heechul kesal. Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti ruangan rahasia Heechul.

Heechul pun berjalan dengan santainya menuju dapur, kemudian ia membuka pintu sedang yang harus di masuki dengan menunduk dan sedikit membungkuk lalu masuk kedalamnya—yang rupanya adalah pintu hubung dapur menuju gudang kosong. Letaknya berada di belakang kulkas—yang harus di geser dulu bila ingin membukanya. Dan karena itulah letak pintu yang tertutup kulkan itu tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali dirinya, Hyukjae, dan adiknya sendiri yang kini masih sibuk dengan acara _Science _di sekolahnya itu.

Hyukjae hanya mengikuti di belakangnya lalu menutup pintu itu—agar tak ada yang mengganggu 'acara'nya dengan Heechul. Di dalam gudang itu terdapat beberapa lemari besar yang terdapat di tiap sisi dinding. Di tiap depan lemari di batasi dan di lindungi dengan garis merah panjang—_infrared—_yang berbunyi bila ada yang menyentuhnya. Dan itu hanya bisa hilang oleh _sound password _yang tentunya hanya suara Heechul seoranglah yang bisa menghilangkan garis merah pekat transparan itu.

"Heechul _is coming_!" ujar Heechul setengah berteriak dan seketika—

ZRRTT!

—garis merah panjang itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Hyukjae sedikit terperangah karena tak menyangka bahwa teknologi di rumah Heechul bisa segitu canggihnya.

"_Sound Password _itu buatan Kibum" ujar Heechul sedikit menjelaskan. Hyukjae hanya menjawab dengan kata 'oh' dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Yah ia tahu bila adik Heechul yang satu itu tidak dapat di ragukan lagi kemampuannya.

"Kau siapkan 'barang-barang kecil' di dalam lemari itu! Biar aku siapkan 'barang-barang besarnya'" ujar Heechul sambil menunjuk lemari besar di sisi kanan dinding. Sementara ia berjalan menuju sisi kiri dinding. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tas punggung yang tergantung di sisi lemari.

"_Hyung_, ini pake _password_!" ujar Hyukjae. Heechul hanya menoleh sebentar dan menekan _password _pada lemari di depannya.

"Tulis saja; 'Heechul _is the most wonderful boy in the world'_" Hyukjae cuman bisa menyerngit heran mendengar _password _yang di sebutkan oleh Heechul. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya dan tetap mengetik _password_ itu.

TET!

**PASSWORD UNDETECTED !**

"Yak! _Hyung_, _password_-nya tidak terdeteksi!" ujar Hyukjae sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu. Heechul pun menepuk jidatnya pelan.

" Aku lupa, tidak memakai spasi" ulang Heechul Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengetik kembali _password_-nya namun kali ini tanpa spasi.

**PASSWORD DETECTED !**

"Huffftt~" Hyukjae pun menghela nafas dan segera membuka lemari itu. Ia sedikit terperangah kembali saat mendapati sederetan senjata 'kecil' yang berjejer rapi di dalam lemari besar itu. Diliriknya Heechul yang sudah hampir selesai memasukan seluruh s_nipper _dan berukuran besar dengan segera ke dalam tasnya. Hyukjae pun juga mengikutinya dengan memasukkan sepuluh buah pistol yang tercatat sebagai pistol terbaik di dunia dan berharga fantastis yang pernah di beli oleh seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kau lihat ini Hyukkie-_ah_?" ujar Heechul sambil menunjukkan Hyukjae _snipper _kebanggaannya. Hyukjae sedikit terkagum dibuat Heechul, _snipper _berukuran sedang itu memang tampilannya saja sudah mengundang minat berlebih.

"ini adalah H&K G-3, fitur melebihi senapan serbu biasa seperti kalibernya 7,62 x 51 cm, magasennya hanya muat 20 butir peluru, jarak jangkau yang lebih jauh dari senapan serbu biasa yang berkaliber 5,56 x 45 mm NATO dan berakurasi jempolan maka penggunaannya mencoba memasangkan teleskop pengintip sasaran di atasnya yang hasilnya positif, G-3 mampu menghantam target plat baja dengan telak pada jarak 750 meter" jelas Heechul membuat Hyukjae makin terpana di buatnya. Heechul pun memperhatikan Hyukjae yang hendak memasukkan satu buah pistol lagi ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Hyukkie-_ah_, untuk mengurangi resiko, sebaiknya saat menyerang kau cukup memakai FN-57 atau Glock-17. Dan jika sudah terdesak kau cukup menggunakan itu, itu FN-FNP45, _otthe_?" perintah Heechul sambil menunjuk pistol yang di pegang Hyukjae pada tangannya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan segera memasukkan pistol terakhir itu dan menutup lemarinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Hyukjae mengangguk. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, dia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan mengusap peluh di dahi Hyukjae dengan pelan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati bila menggunakan benda-benda berbahaya seperti ini, ini bukan pistol ataupun _snipper _biasa yang sering kau pakai. Kita di pancing untuk maju dan mengalahkan mereka" ujar Heechul lagi. Ia pun mengusap surai blonde Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Hyukjae menyerngitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat Heechul menatap lama rambutnya. Dia pun melirik ke atas dan melihat tangan halus Heechul memilah-milah rambut pirangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ubah penampilan kita untuk penyamaran kita kali ini" ujar Heechul lagi.

"bagaimana bila kita mengubah gaya dan warna rambut kita untuk sedikit mengecoh mereka?" lanjutnya. Hyukjae melirik ke arah lain dan berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku mengikuti _hyung_ saja" Hyukjae tersenyum manis dan setuju atas saran Heechul. Heechul pun ikut tersenyum dan menyubit pipi _chubby _Hyukjae gemas.

"Kau memang _namongsaeng _terbaikku setelah Kibum" ujar Heechul gemas. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Heechul keluar dari tempat penyimpanan barang itu sambil membawa tas punggungnya yang tadi sudah di isinya dengan pistol pilihan Heechul yang terbaik.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

"Euuuunnggh~" seorang _namja _imut dengan surai oranye terang terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya atau mungkin lebih tepat di sebut dengan pingsan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih nampak sakit karena terlalu lama terpejam dengan paksa itu.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dia sudah terduduk di atas ranjang _king size_ dengan tangan terikat borgol di belakang tubuhnya. Ruangan—yang ia yakini kamar—itu hanya berupa satu tempat tidur, satu lemari dengan kaca besar di pintunya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas refleksi tubuhnya yang masih menggunakan seragam Everlasting SHS itu. Kesan yang ia dapatkan saat ini hanya remang karena cahaya yang di hasilkan hanya berupa bahaya temaran merah dari 4 buah lampion yang terdapat di atas tiap sudut dinding kamar.

KRIIIEEETTT~

_Namja _imut itu pun segera mundur dari tempat ia duduk hingga punggungnya tertahan kepala ranjang. Dia menatap takut seorang _namja _tinggi yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamar tempat ia di sekap ini.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya _namja _tinggi itu. _Namja _imut itu pun makin meringkuk ketakutan begitu mendengar suara dingin dari _namja _dengan surai merah menyala itu.

"Henry _chagi_~" bisik _namja _tinggi itu pelan. _Namja _imut bernama Henry tadipun hanya bisa diam ketika kaki jenjang _namja _itu makin melangkah cepat menuju tempatnya meringkuk.

"_You're mine" _bisik _namja _tinggi itu tepat di depan Henry. Henry hanya bisa menutup mata karena tak mampu menatap mata kelam milik _namja _tinggi itu. Matanya membuka kaget karena merasakan ada benda hangat menempel di leher kanannya.

"Akh!" ia merasakan sakit saat kulit lehernya di gigit dan di hisap serta diemut oleh _namja _tinggi itu. Henry hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyentuh kulitnya 'seintim' ini bahkan orang yang ia tak kenali sama sekali.

"_just call me _Zhoumi, dan aku sudah 'menandaimu', apapun yang sudah menyentuh milikku takkan pernah bisa di bagi menjadi milik orang lain, _arra_?' dan Henry hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika mendapati tatapan mengancam dan mengintimidasi dari _namja _tinggi yang menyebut dirinya Zhoumi itu.

"A—apa sebenarnya ma—maumu? Di—dimana Li Xu-_ge_?" tanya Henry sangat gugup karena kini tubuh mungilnya sudah di tindih oleh tubuh tinggi Zhoumi.

"Kami menaruh dirinya di tempat berbeda, agar kau tidak bisa mendekatinya dan kalian bisa saling membantu melepaskan diri, jadi sekarang ia di kamar _'hyung_'_-_ku. Sementara kau kini berada di kamarku—" Zhoumi menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengecup sekali bibir Henry.

"yang sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi kamar kita" Henry membelalak ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Dia menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya.

"Milikku takkan pernah bisa lepas dariku, jadi aku bisa saja menyekapmu selamanya disini, di 'kamar kita'" ujar Zhoumi datar dan tanpa wajah senyuman. Tak ingin ambil resiko bagaimana bila Zhoumi tersenyum bukan? Henry hanya diam ketika Zhoumi melumat _possessive_ bibirnya.

'_se—selamanya? Aku akan disini selamanya dengan Zhoumi?'_

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

_**TBS secret basecamp  
10:17 PM**_

TAP!

TAP!

Derak langkah sang _Jewel _mengiringi pelan sang _'hyung'_ yang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan dua tas punggung berisi senjata-senjata mereka untuk menyerang.

"Apa kita berpisah di sini saja?" bisik _namja _manis itu pelan. _Namja _cantik di sampingnya itu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tas punggung satunya kepada _namja _manis itu.

"Berhati-hatilah" ujarnya pelan. Yah, dua orang yang sebenarnya adalah Heechul dan Hyukjae itupun berpisah di depan sebuah pabrik roti tua besar di pinggiran Seoul yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi dan menjadi _basecamp _rahasia dari _The Black Student_. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa mengetahuinya? Tanyakan pada alat pelacak keberadaan—yang masih ada ditangan Heechul—yang melacak keberadaan Ryeowook melalui nomor teleponnya.

Hyukjae pun membiarkan Heechul berjalan lewat sisi kanan pabrik tua itu dan menjauhinya yang masih berdiri di depan pabrik tua itu. Yah, Heechul mengambil antisipasi adanya 'acara kabur' dari kelompok 'pembuat keresahan' yang mencuri adik sepupu kesayangannya itu. Jadi mereka berpencar—selain untuk mengantisipasi—agar lebih mudah untuk mencari keberadaan _namja _mungil yang memiliki suara tenor melengking itu.

SREETTT!

Hyukjae pun langsung membuka tasnya begitu melihat Heechul sudah hilang dari balik sisi gedung. FN-FNP45-nya pun di keluarkannya, setelah mengisi dengan jumlah 7 peluru—yang merupakan batas maksimum dari pistol itu dan mengantungi 3 _caliber _untuk persiapan, Hyukjae pun menutup kembali tasnya dengan segera dan menyandangnya kembali di punggungnya. Dengan insting pelan—bahwa tak ada bahaya—Hyukjae langsung berjalan mendekati pintu pabrik yang besar itu. Tangan kirinya—yang tidak memegang pistol—itupun tergerak membuka pelan pintu itu.

KRIIEETT~

'_tidak terkunci? Ini pasti jebakan!' _batinnya pasti. Belum pintu itu terbuka, Hyukjae sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah pintu.

BBBRAAKK!

CKREK!

Suara pintu yang di tendang dan pelatuk ditarik yang berbunyi bersamaan itupun langsung terdengar menggema di dalam pabrik yang berisi barang-barang bekas dari mesin pembuat roti itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pabrik—mengantisipasi adanya jebakan sungguhan tidak seperti prakiraanya yang pertama tadi.

SRREETTTT!

DOOR!

Hyukjae refleks menembakkan satu pelurunya ke bayangan yang melintas cepat di hadapannya. Dia merasa ada pergerakan cepat yang sangat hingga membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Gunaka instingmu Hyukjae! Jangan gunakan pikiranmu!" gumamnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

SRET!

SRET!

SRET!

DOOR!

DOOR!

"ARRGHH!"

"Yes!" Hyukjae langsung menjerit senang ketika mendengar rintihan dari sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Dengan segera ia mendekati asal suara.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Hyukjae langsung membelakakan matanya kaget. Ternyata yang ia tembak tadi hanya sebuah robot ninja seukuran tubuh manusia yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan bagian dada berlubang dua. Bagus, kau benar-benar terkena jebakan Lee Hyukjae!

"Kaget dengan apa yang kuberikan, Hyukkie _baby_?" sebuah suara _childish_ di belakang Hyukjae membuatnya membantu seketika. Belum lagi sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hyukjae tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya seperti di kendalikan—sampai ia tak menyadari bila pistolnya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku _chagi_. Aku tak mau 'milikku' terluka oleh tanganku sendiri" bisik suara itu lagi. Hyukjae sangat mengenali suara yang terdengar kekanakan ini. Suara yang entah mengapa membuatnya berdebar.

Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah _namja _tampan yang kini sudah bersandar manja pada bahunya. Wajah _chilsdish_-nya yang polos dan terbingkai sempurna dengan pesonanya itupun membuat kedua bola mata indah Hyukjae tak berhenti memandangnya. Oh, tidak, kau telah memandang sisi lain 'kekuatan' sang _Prince The Black Student _Lee Hyukjae.

BRUK!

_Namja _tampan itupun menangkap pelan tubuh Hyukjae yang ambruk ke pelukannya. Di kecupnya sekilas bibir merah _cherry _Hyukjae dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya dan pergi dari pabrik itu menuju ruang bawah tanah yang berada tepat di bawah pabrik tua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just Re-post, REVIEW? :D

**Warm Hugs, **

**EviLisa2101**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's See What Ours Feeling

_**Ketika 'permata' bertemu dengan 'kehitaman' ..  
Sungguh sangat disayangkan bila mengingat mereka satu ..  
Tapi cinta itu buta bukan?**_

_**Siapa yang berhak menentukan nasibnya,  
Bila bukan dirinya sendiri?**_

_**Namun…  
Pasrah menerima takdir yang akan terjadi..  
Itu lebih dari segalanya…**_

_**Karena sang takdir..  
Telah merubah jalan takdirmu..  
Menuju masa depanmu…**_

**.**

**.**

"**Perang besar akan segera di mulai!"**

**Siapa yang akan memenangkan 'sandiwara' yang sebenarnya di bangun oleh tokoh utama itu sendiri?**

**Akankah pihak yang kuat atau justru yang lemah yang mampu bertahan?**

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Mblaq – It's War, Super Junior – Don't Don, Beast – Shock & U-Kiss – Shut Up **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
and HanChul, YeWook, KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum, ZhouRy  
/ + Supporting Cast /  
Slight!HeeTeuk, inWar!WonHyuk, ZhouHyuk, KyuHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Mystery – Fantasy

**Rated**:  
T (semi M)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/YAOI/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

"Aish! Dimana Hyukkie?" keluh seorang _namja_ cantik dengan rambut _dark yellow_-nya karena sedari tadi tak melihat sosok seorang _namja_ manis berambut _dark red chocolate spray_—yang sebenarnya baru saja merubah gaya rambutnya—itu tidak memberinya kode untuk menyerang. Sedari tadi kakinya sudah lumayan lelah karena terus berdiri dalam posisi waspada di balik pintu belakang pabrik roti tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi itu.

"_Nugungaleul chajgo_? (Mencari seseorang?)" bisik seseorang di telinganya membuatnya agak terperanjat kaget dan segera menarik pelatuk atas FN-FNP45-nya dengan cepat dan segera membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan mengarahkan pistol sungsang semi otomatis itu ke kepala _namja_ yang membuatnya agak membelalakan mata kaget itu. Namun, segera di aturnya hatinya agar bertahan teguh dan tidak segera saja terkaget atau terkecoh dengan wajah ramah yang di tampilkan _namja_ itu sebagai kedok hatinya yang lain dari wajahnya itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Chullie." ujar _namja_ itu lirih. _Namja_ cantik yang di panggil Chullie—Heechul—itu hanya tersenyum remeh dan menurunkan segera pistolnya hingga berada tepat di samping tubuhnya. _Namja _tampan itupun hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekati Heechul hingga mereka hanya terpisah beberapa _centimeter_ saja.

"Apa maumu, Hankyung?" tanya Heechul dingin. Hankyung—_namja_ itu—hanya diam. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi masuk ke dalam kantung celana _jeans_ coklatnya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi lembut Heechul.

"Mauku? _Nan danji dangsineul wonhaeyo_ (Aku hanya menginginkanmu), Chullie-_ya_." ujar Hankyung santai sambil membelai pipi Heechul yang agak tembam karena kebiasaannya untuk mengemil coklat itu. Heechul hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Tak dapat di pungkirinya, sebenarnya sentuhan Hankyung itu sungguh menyamankan hatinya. Namun, lain Heechul namanya bila bukan mendapatkan gelar keras kepalanya, ia segera menepis kasar tangan Hankyung yang sudah hampir berpindah menyentuh leher jenjang tanpa nodanya itu.

"_Aniyo_, memangnya kau mau apa bila aku tak mau?" tanya Heechul sarkastik. Hankyung hanya tersenyum lembut—lagi—dan segera merengkuh pinggang Heechul walau _namja_ manis itu sempat memberontak. Dengan segera ia mengangkat Heechul dan menyelampirkan(?) _namja_ cantik itu di pundaknya.

"Bren**ek, lepaskan aku!" jerit Heechul sambil memukul-mukul punggung Hankyung. Hankyung tak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih berjalan ke arah _cargo _A5 _limousine_-nya dan langsung membanting lembut(?) Heechul ke kursi belakang itu. Ia pun ikut masuk dan segera menutup pintu itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" jerit Heechul. Ia berusaha mendorong Hankyung, namun meskipun badan Hankyung terbilang tidak besar—namun kokoh dan berotot—ia tetaplah lebih kuat dari Heechul.

"Kalau kau memberontak dan berani kabur, aku tak segan-segan menyuruh Yesung dan Donghae, 'anak didikku' untuk segera 'menghabisi' Ryeowook dan juga Hyukjae," ujar Hankyung dengan nada dingin. Heechul langsung membatu di tempatnya mendengar penuturan Hankyung. Tak lama, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi kanannya dan ia segera saja membiarkan Hankyung menindih tubuhnya.

"Jang—jangan sakiti kedua ad—adikku, hiks.. hiks.." mohon Heechul sambil terisak kecil. Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan menghapus lelehan air mata Heechul itu dengan ibu jari kanannya. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir merah darah Heechul.

"Ke rumahku, segera!" perintah Hankyung lewat _alert microphone_ yang sudah terhubung dengan supir di depannya. Hankyung dan Heechul dapat mendengar auara deruman serta goncangan kecil _limousine_ itu yang mereka yakini sudah jalan.

"_Wo ai ni,_" bisik Hankyung. Tak lama ia memagut kasar bibir Heechul meskipun tidak mendapat 'balasan' dari _namja_ cantik itu. Hankyung tetap melumatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengeksploitasi segala yang ada di dalam rongga milik Heechul-NYA.

Heechul hanya bisa diam dan tidak membalas perlakuan Hankyung yang sudah meraba-raba setiap jengkal tubuh mulusnya. Ia lebih baik membiarkan dirinya di 'lecehkan' oleh Hankyung daripada ia harus melihat kedua adik kesayangannya 'habis' di tangan 'anak didik' Hankyung.

"Eumpphh.. Akkhhmmp.. Eummpph.." biarkan. Biarkan ia terus mendesah dan diam atas 'perlakuan' Hankyung yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ia harapkan itu. Biarlah sebuah desahan kecil menjadi saksi dari 'penyatuan' sepihak yang membuat keduanya melebur menjadi satu dalam cinta yang benar namun cara yang salah itu. Dan biarkan seorang Kim Heechul menangis karena sudah memberikan 'aset'nya yang paling berharga kepada _namja_ yang masih ragu untuk di cintainya itu.

"Euuungghhhh~"

Dan lenguhan kenikmatan duniawi itu telah menjadi akhir dari segalanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku 'seutuhnya', Tan Heechul"

.

.

_5 years ago…  
__**23 Februari 2007…**_

"_Baiklah rapat kali ini kita tutup, atas bantuan dan kerjasamanya saya ucapkan, Gamsahamnida." ujar seorang namja dengan pakaian formal khas seorang direktur berusia 23 tahun yang wibawa. Seluruh staf karyawan dan klien-nya pun sudah keluar menyisakan ia dengan seorang namja cantik yang sangat ia cintai._

"_Annyeong~ Heechul." sapanya dengan bahasa Korea yang agak kaku karena logat Beijing yang masih kental dengan lidahnya. Ia pun berjalan dan mencegat pelan namja cantik yang ia panggil Heechul itu ketika tubuh rampingnya hampir saja keluar dari ruang rapat itu._

"_Apa lagi maumu, setelah memalukan aku di depan Tn. Yang, Tan Hankyung?" tanya Heechul dengan nada dingin. Hankyung hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan surai kehitaman milik Heechul yang berakhir dengan tepisan kasar dari namja cantik itu._

"_Aku tak mau apapun, Heechul. Aku hanya ingin dirimu menjadi milikku. Bukankah kita bisa membangun perusahaan kita bersama dan 'terikat' bersama. Tak bisakah kau melihatku?" ujar Hankyung dengan nada santainya._

_PLAK!_

_Dan tamparan keras di berikan khusus dari tangan seorang Kim Heechul yang emosinya tidak dapat di katakan tenang untuk sekarang itu._

"_Jangan harap kau bisa memilikiku!"_

'_kita lihat saja nanti, aku tak akan berhenti untuk mendapat seluruh yang ada di dirimu, baik itu raga, jiwa dan hatimu. Meski dengan cara yang munafik, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya,' batin Hankyung sambil memandang Heechul yang berjalan menjauh dari ruangan kantornya._

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

"Eunngghh~" seorang _namja _manis tengah menggeliat pelan pada ranjang _king size_ yang di tidurinya. Dia pun menggosok kedua matanya yang gatal karena terlalu lama berpejam dan akhirnya membukanya perlahan.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya bingung. Ia saat ini hanya ada di sebuah ruangan remang yang hanya di sinari cahaya matahari pagi. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tak melihat apapun disini selain hanya, ranjang yang ditidurinya dan juga seorang _namja _yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, lalu—

_WHAT?_

_NAMJA?_

_Namja _manis itupun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada _namja _berwajah _childish _di sampingnya. Matanya diam menatap wajah kekanakan dari _namja _berwajah tampan itu. Dia sedikit mendengus sebal karena _namja _yang masih terlelap itu memeluk _possesive_ pinggang rampingnya seenaknya. Dan entah kenapa hatinya sedikit bergemuruh saat wajah _namja _itu begitu dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka saja sudah bersentuhan.

"Tenang Hyukjae, jangan berbuat gegabah." ujarnya—dengan sangat—pelan. Yah, kalian tak salah, dia memang Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun dengan perlahan mengubah posisi tidur telentangnya tadi dengan posisi duduk. Perlahan di angkatnya tangan kanan _namja _itu dan beranjak turun dari ranjang itu.

"Pelan-pelan…" bisiknya. Dan setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai ia pun mulai bangun hingga—

GREP!

"HUWAA!"

BUGH!

—akhirnya di tarik kembali dan terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di kasur. Ia pun mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya tadi sempat terbentur dengan kepala ranjang itu.

"Ma—mau apa kau?" tanyanya gugup saat _namja _tadi sudah berada di atasnya dan menindih tubuh kurusnya. _Namja _itu hanya diam menatap dua mata bulat Hyukjae, dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Hyukjae. Hyukjae berusaha memberontak namun tangannya sudah di tahan oleh tangan _namja _itu. Dia pun juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika _namja _yang seenaknya itu melumat bibirnya dengan kasar bahkan hingga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia hanya bisa meringis ketika _namja _itu mengemut bibir _kissable_-nya dengan sangat _possessive._

"Hah~ Hah~ Hah~" Hyukjae pun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika _namja_ itu melepaskan ciuman liarnya dari bibirnya. Dia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika _namja _itu menatap dalam matanya.

"Mengapa kau menghindari tatapanku, _chagiya_?" ujar _namja _itu sambil memegang dagu Hyukjae dan mengarahkan mata bulat milik _namja _manis itu agar menatap matanya. Hyukjae sempat menegang saat menatap mata _namja _itu. _Namja _itupun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eunhyuk—menghirup aroma khas _strawberry _dan _mint _yang seakan menjadi candu untuknya.

"Lee Hyukjae, _you are mine, forever_"

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" seorang _namja_ mungil berwajah imut masih menangis terisak di depan _namja_ jangkung yang nampak berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya itu.

"_Ni buneng tingzhi kuqi_? (Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?)" tanya _namja_ tinggi berambut merah itu dengan aksen bahasa sederhana Chinese yang begitu kental di lidahnya dan tak lupa dengan yang nada dingin yang terdengar malah seperti nada memerintah daripada bertanya. Namun, _namja_ manis itu hanya menggeleng sambil terisak pelan.

"_Wo tingzhi kuqi… _(Aku akan berhenti menangis)Hiks… _Roguo ni fangguo zhege difang_! (Kalau kau melepaskanku dari tempat ini!) Hiks… Hikss." jawabnya susah payah di tengah isakannya. _Namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan itu hanya menatap datar _namja_ manis nan menggemaskan itu. Tak lama langkahnya kembali tertuju pada sosok mungil di depannya yang masih sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di depan wajahnya itu.

"_Hey_! _Let me tell you something, I so love you more than you know, it's unlikely I'll let you go easily._" ujarnya dengan kosa kata bahasa inggris yang begitu sempurna. Dia tahu _namja_ manis di depannya itu juga keturunan dari Kanada, jadi bahasa Inggris bukanlah halangan untuk mereka berbicara.

"_I don't ever want to know who you are_! _I don't know your closer, and even I don't know the ins and outs of your real life._" ujar _namja _manis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Maka dari itu biarkan aku memperkenalkan hidupku lebih jauh kepadamu, mengenalkan cintaku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu." ujar _namja_ tampan itu. _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ragu begitu melihat tatapan memohon _namja_ tampan itu.

GREP!

"_Wo ai ni, _Henly_-ya_~"

Dan seorang Henry Lau, telah jatuh kedalam pesona penuh makna dari Zhou Mitang.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

PRANNGGG!

Seorang _namja_ mungil nan manis melempari beberapa benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca yang ada di dekatnya ke dinding dan tak lupa sungai ketakutannya masih mengalir di sela pelupuk matanya dan jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa di lempar, ia pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk ke lantai dengan punggung yang menyandar pada kaki ranjang _king size_ yang ada di belakangnya. Ia terus menangis dan bahkan tidak perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, bahkan sekalipun tak memerdulikan pandangan aneh yang di tujukan pada anjing kecil di dekatnya dan kura-kura dalam _aquarium_.

"_Wae_? Kenapa ia belum mau melepaskanku? Aku mau pulang! Heechul _hyung_, hiks… hiks…" lirihnya sambil memeluk anjing kecil yang tadi sibuk menjilati tangan kirinya yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai menghancurkan barang-barang di kamarku?"

Pertanyaan dari suara datar tanpa nada itu langsung membuat _namja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tidak suka _namja_ berwajah dingin—namun—tampan itu. Dia sedikit memundurkan badannya ketika _namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di hadapannya yang masih duduk meringkuk—entah sejak kapan—di sudut dinding.

"Aku mau pulang." bisiknya dengan hati-hati. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan membawa dirinya lebih dekat pada _namja_ mungil itu. Tangannya yang semula diam di sisi tubuhnya pun terangkat dan mengangkat tubuh _namja_ manis itu kembali ke atas kasur. _Namja_ manis itu tidak memberontak karena keadaan tubuhnya memang benar-benar sudah lemah.

"Sssstt~ _Uljima_, aku akan 'memulangkanmu' segera bila seluruh peperangan ini selesai." Ujarnya dan menatap lembut _obsidian_ bening yang ada di dua iris _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau sangat cantik." Bisiknya di telinga _namja_ manis itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis—lagi—ketika _namja_ manis itu mengeluarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Dia membelai surai hitam milik _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai Kkoming? Dia memang anjing yang baik." Ujar _namja_ tampan itu sambil menunjuk anjing Siberia kecil yang masih ada di pangkuan _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan kedua pipinya yang sangat _chubby_ itu.

"Eum… _hyung_… Kapan kau akan.. Eum.. mengantarkanku pulang?" tanya _namja_ manis itu hati-hati. Ia memanggil _namja_ tampan itu _hyung_ karena ia begitu menyadari bahwa _namja_ di hadapannya itu lebih tua darinya. _Namja_ tampan itu mendongak dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi menghusap kepala anjing kecil yang masih asyik bermanja di pangkuan _namja_ manis itu.

"Setelah peperangan ini selesai. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya? Kau hanya tinggal menunggu. Dan aku berjanji akan segera 'membawamu'." Sebenarnya ucapan _namja_ tampan itu terdengar ambigu. Namun, _namja_ manis itu hanya terdiam tak berani menanyakan.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanyanya pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mengangguk dan mengusap sisa air mata yang mengering di kedua pipi tirus _namja_ manis itu.

"Ryeo… Ryeowook _imnida_."

"Aku sudah tau. Yesung _imnida_"

Sebuah perkenalan yang manis bukan? Yah, walaupun awalnya terdengar pahit.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

_Namja_ itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel yang di genggamnya sedari tadi. Matanya terkadang melihat ke dinding kamarnya di tempat sebuah jam dinding berbentuk _bugs bunny_ terpajang. Bibir M _Shape-_nya juga sesekali bergumam kata-kata kekhawatiran yang terdengar kecil. Satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya kini. Gelisah.

Yah, sangat gelisah karena sedari tadi belum ada panggilan atau pesan dari adiknya itu. Dia menjadi khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Adiknya sudah menghilang dari kemarin sore hingga malam ini. Dan bahkan belum ada kabar apapun yang bisa di sampaikan padanya.

Dia sudah yakin adiknya pasti membantu Heechul, entah untuk hal apa kali ini. Bukankah sudah di katakan ia tidak di beri kabar?

"Haah… Kau dimana Hyukkie?" tanyanya—tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, kalian tak salah sangka. Dia memang Lee Sungmin, kakak kandung Hyukjae. Terkadang Sungmin harus duduk di pinggiran kasurnya dan juga kembali berdiri sambil berjalan kekiri dan kekanan layaknya setrikaan. -_-

TING! TONG!

TING! TONG!

Langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi tepat di telinganya. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya yang tadi di taruhnya di meja nakas dan tergerak mengantunginya. Dengan langkah agak terburu-buru ia langsung berjalan—berlari kecil menuju lantai satu.

TING! TONG!

TING! TONG!

"Sebentar!" serunya sambil terus berlari menuju lantai satu. Ia pun langsung berjalan cepat menuju pusat pintu utama dan menekan tombol kunci yang terdapat di _knop_ pintu rumahnya itu.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanyanya saat melihat _namja_ tinggi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ berambut coklat _spike_ itu hanya menyeringai menatap Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu menjadi sedikit merinding di buatnya.

"Cho Sungmin, lama tak bertemu." Sapanya—pura-pura—ramah. Sungmin membelalakan matanya ketika _namja_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantungnya. Ia sangat tau apa yang biasanya di lakukan orang asing—apalagi yang mencurigakan seperti _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya ini—dengan sapu tangan yang di lipat segiempat itu.

"Ikutlah denganku." Titahnya tajam di sertai _evil smirk_.

GREP!

"Eummb! Eummb!" _namja_ itu menutup hidung Sungmin dengan sapu tangan dan mencekal bahu _namja_ imut itu sambil menyeretnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah itu.

"Eumb…" suara berontak Sungmin makin melemah dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Sebelum sempat jatuh sempurna ia sudah langsung di tangkap _namja_ tinggi itu dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan menaruhnya di jok penumpang belakang.

_Namja _itu langsung masuk ke dalam jok supir dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

**.**

**~Jewel and The Black Student~**

**.**

Hyukjae masih belum berani bergerak di tempatnya. Ia masih terdiam mematung sambil terisak. Yah, walaupun tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar karena ia sudah lelah menangis sedari tadi. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus selimut itu bergetar karena merasa ketakutan. Tubuhnya merasa menggigil karena dingin akibat suasana lembab kamar yang hampir gelap itu.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Hancur—baginya. Mata merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan luka di sudutnya. Leher dan sebagian besar tubuhnya timbul bekas-bekas merah keunguan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya setengah jam yang lalu. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengingatnya!

"Hiks… Hiks… Minnie _hyung_." Ia terisak sambil memanggil nama Sungmin. Yah, hanya kakak tercintanya itu saja yang biasanya membuatnya selalu tenang meski ia dalam kondisi apapun. Tapi, kalau begini, siapa yang bisa ia mintai tolong?

GRIIEET~

Tubuh Hyukjae langsung mundur teratur ketika melihat sosok tegap yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia terdiam di sudut kasur sambil memegangi ujung selimutnya erat-erat. _Namja_ itu masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah ketakutan Hyukjae, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menatap _namja_ itu sebentar kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar sudah merasa sangat ketakutan.

"_Wae_? Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu lagi." ujar _namja_ itu sambari memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh langsing itu bergetar dan menegang. Ia tak memperdulikannya. Karena Hyukjae-NYA tetap hangat.

"_Saranghae_~" bisik _namja_ itu di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam dan membiarkan _namja_ itu memeluk pinggangnya dan menghusap perutnya dari luar selimutnya.

"_Just call me _Donghae. Lee Donghae. Bukankah suatu kebetulan marga kita itu sama?" ujar _namja_ bernama Donghae itu. Hyukjae tetap diam. Dia akui suara vibrato lembut, agak kekanakan yang sangat manis di telinganya itu mampu membuat darahnya berdesir. Namun, suara itu jugalah yang membuatnya harus meringkih seperti ini.

"Semua _Hyung_ dan_ Dongsaeng_-ku mungkin akan melepaskan umpan mereka. Tapi tidak denganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." ujar _namja_ itu _seductive_. Donghae kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae dan kemudian menindihnya kembali.

"_Do you want second round_?" bisiknya dengan suara berat dan setengah mendesah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kata, AMBURADUL! Kenapa jadi kacau begini chap ini? Do You Know? Tangan Lisa udah gak kuat ngetik lagi! tadi aja mau ngetik lanjutan **His Mine** tapi tangan udah terlanjur nyut-nyutan(?) tau! D'X huweee T^T **MinMi** saeeeeng… tangan kiri eonni udah gak kuat ngetik lanjutannya.. nanti aja dulu yah His Mine chap 7-nya *fishy-eyes* #dilemparbatamaHaeppa (yaah disiksa lagi)

Eonni-deul… Saeng-deul… Chingu-deul… Lisa ada dua FF baru #digeplak# Judulnya Confused Love di Rated M *always* and I Can't Stop Thinking About You di Rated T :D di baca and jangan lupa di Review ne #plak

Tangan Lisa udah sembuh and Gips-nya udah di lepas sih, tapi belum boleh banyak bergerak terutama buat ngetik, jadi Lisa cuman bisa ngelanjutin beberapa FF dulu gapapa, ne? #nyengirwatados #plak

Lisa sekarang lebih sering ON di Twitter, jadi yang mau connect sama Lisa tinggal follow Lisa aja :D HP Lisa ERROR mulu kalo di pake buka FB u,u

Masih bersediakah kalian sekalian untuk me-review FF Lisa yang satu ini, yaah~ sekedar motivasi ajalah :** #hugReaders# mian pendek, chap depan (seandainya tangan udah agak baikan) pasti di lanjutin deh, and semoga saja lebih panjang :D

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	4. Chapter 4: Speechless Time

"_Just call me Donghae. Lee Donghae. Bukankah suatu kebetulan marga kita itu sama?" ujar namja bernama Donghae itu. Hyukjae tetap diam. Dia akui suara vibrato lembut, agak kekanakan yang sangat manis di telinganya itu mampu membuat darahnya berdesir. Namun, suara itu jugalah yang membuatnya harus meringkih seperti ini. _

"_Semua Hyung dan Dongsaeng-ku mungkin akan melepaskan umpan mereka. Tapi tidak denganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." ujar namja itu seductive. Donghae kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae dan kemudian menindihnya kembali._

"_Do you want second round?" bisiknya dengan suara berat dan setengah mendesah._

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Σ**__**XO K – MAMA, Mblaq – It's War, Super Junior – Don't Don, Beast – Shock, U-KISS – Shut Up! **__As a Back sound_

.

.

**WARNING! **YAOI/BL, typo(s), Rush-Back Plot, Blur Time, **No Editing**, AU, OOC, Sexual Harassement, Bloody Action, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—  
Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Tan Hanggeng, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, etc.** [HaeHyuk/HanChul/KyuMin/ZhouRy/YeWook/SiBum/etc]** with another supporting Casts/Pairs  
Multi-Genre(s):** Romance – Crime – Fantasy – slight!Mystery **&subgenre!**Action**  
Rated:** T**** to**** M  
**Lenght/Type: 5,800 words [multichap—chap 4/?]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
DON'T BASH/FLAME A ****CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

.

—(^0^)—

_Namja_ itu menggeram, ia tak terima bagian dari keluarganya kini berada di tangan yang salah. Ia tahu, sangat fatal membiarkan sang kakak tetap berada di tangan 'orang itu' sampai waktu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu.

Ia meremas kumpulan foto yang terdapat di dalam amplop. "Sialan!" umpatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali setelah menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam kumpulan foto itu menggenggam erat gelas berisi air mineral.

Yah, _namja_ itu adalah adik dari Heechul. Kim Kibum, yang sedari awal tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Itu karena ia sendiri sibuk untuk mengikuti pelatihan kimiawan muda di London selama beberapa bulan, maka dari itu ia tidak sempat untuk membantu kakak kesayangannya itu untuk menyelamatkan sepupu mereka dan temannya yang kabarnya di culik oleh kawanan TBS.

Kibum sudah menyadari ini sejak awal. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri adalah otak dari semua penyerangan 'Jewel' untuk melawan TBS. Jadi tak heran kalau seandainya strategi mereka bisa di andalkan dan juga posisi mereka susah untuk di ketahui apabila ingin menyerang para anggota TBS yang ingin melakukan 'aksi' mereka.

Tapi, karena otak dari 'Jewel' itu sendiri tidak ada, maka tubuh 'Jewel' itu—Hyukjae—yang harus bergerak sendiri. Dan beginilah hasil yang harus di terima Kibum, pasti akhirnya akan kalah juga. Kibum memang adalah lawan strategi TBS yang seimbang, tapi untuk bagian menyerang lebih kepada Hyukjae sepenuhnya.

"Argh! Tahu begini, lebih baik aku tak usah ke London!" ucapnya kesal. Ia langsung melempar gumpalan foto-foto yang di kirimkan oleh salah satu anggota TBS padanya yang isinya adalah gambar Heechul dan Hyukjae dengan tulisan; **Tak ada lagi penyerang. Dan hanya tinggal otak dari 'Jewel' yang tersisa. Sanggupkah kau bertahan untuk menyerang kami para TBS?! **ke dalam keranjang bulat untuk sampah di dekat kakinya. Itu membuat Kibum makin frustasi.

Kibum langsung melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas sana. Kalau boleh jujur mengatakan sebenarnya perasaan khawatirnya lebih kepada Hyukjae.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae? Itu memang sudah kenyataannya, bahkan dari awal mereka berkenalan. Itulah mengapa sebabnya Kibum menamai Hyukjae dengan nama 'Jewel'. Baginya, Hyukjae adalah 'Jewel'-nya. Permatanya yang indah dan selalu bersinar di matanya.

"Hah... Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kulkas didepannya.

Ia tiba-tiba menyeringai ketika melihat pintu kulkas itu. Dia sangat tahu ruangan apa yang ada disebaliknya. Ruangan yang sudah ia rancang sedemikian rupa dengan otak jeniusnya dan tuntutan 'peran' mereka sebagai penumpas kejahatan.

"_The real story_,_ has begin_!"

—**oOo—**

Hyukjae terdiam menatap Donghae yang terduduk di lantai. Entah apa yang di lakukan oleh _namja_ itu, hanya saja kelakuannya nampak aneh di mata Hyukjae. Donghae terlihat seperti tengah meditasi tapi tangannya tak berhenti memainkan api di tangannya.

Oke, Hyukjae tahu bahwa Donghae bukanlah Aang dalam serial kartun Avatar yang bisa mengendalikan api, tapi bagaimana bisa ia tahan dengan api yang membakar tangannya?! Bahkan, api itu terlihat tidak membakar tangan Donghae dan hanya seperti menyelimuti tangannya saja.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisiknya pelan. Donghae membuka matanya—ia dapat mendengar suara Hyukjae itu.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana bisa, Hyukkie?" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya begitu Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Donghae hanya melirik ia sekilas dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Jawabannya hanya satu. Itu sudah pasti karena kekuatan. Kekuatanku aktif saat aku mengalami kecelakaan ketika aku masih berusia 15 tahun—kecelakaan yang membuat kepalaku terbentur batu dengan kuat dan bukannya mengalami kegagaran otak fatal, yang ada malah mengaktifkan sel mati dari kekuatanku. Aku dapat menghipnotis orang-orang dengan pesonaku. Aku bisa mempengaruhi dan bahkan membunuh mereka perlahan seandainya mereka berani mempermainkanku juga. Terdengar tak adil? Tapi memang seperti itulah hidup. Ego adalah penentu kau bisa memenangkan apapun. Seperti Hankyung, Bos kami yang egonya begitu tinggi untuk memiliki Bos-mu, Kim Heechul itu." Ujar Donghae panjang lebar. Entah mengapa ia menjelaskan hal itu, padahal Hyukjae tidak mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut.

"Sama seperti diriku. Egoku begitu tinggi Lee Hyukjae. Bahkan kini egoku yang mulanya kutetapkan untuk bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai anggota TBS, kini perlahan terkikis dan terbelah menjadi dua dengan memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Itulah ego, Hyukkie. Ego bisa membuatmu menang dengan segala hal." Hyukjae hanya bisa diam mendengar celotehan Donghae yang terdengar sepenuhnya di tujukan hanya padanya.

"Sampai ego-ku ini bisa hilang, maka saat itu juga rasa _possessive_ perlahan menguliti perasaan untuk meng-klaim kau sebagai milikku, Hyukjae."

—**oOo—**

SREK!

SREK!

Kibum nampak tengah sibuk dengan puluhan kaliber usang pada kotak dihadapannya. Puluhan kaliber yang tidak terpakai ditumpukan kotak besi bekas itu masih bisa di manfaatkan—oleh tangan-tangan handal seperti miliknya.

Kaliber perak berukuran 20x30 sentimeter itu yang kini ada ditangannya itu adalah kaliber bekas dari pistol kakaknya yang berjenis SIGP250. Pistol semi otomatis yang sistem kerjanya operasi mundur dan magasennya dilengkapi dengan 17 peluru, tampilan besi dengan basis 147 milimeter. Dan bila di kalikan dengan perhitungan target pada plat baja positif setebal 30 sentimeter, maka kecepatan yang di hasilkan adalah 140 kilometer perjam dengan ketepatan tembus plat adalah 26 sentimeter.

"Ini masih bisa dipakai untuk Walther P99." Gumamnya. Tubuhnya yang semula berjongkok di pojokan dinding ruang rahasia—untuk memeriksa kotak besi barang bekas—langsung berdiri dan mendekati lemari besar penyimpanan pistol.

.

KRIIEET!

.

Suara engsel yang hampir berkarat terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ia tak perlu susah-susah menggunakan mesin pendeteksi maling yang menggunakan _password_ karena dia sendirilah pembuat lemari pistol itu—bersama dengan lemari _snipper_ di sebelahnya. Sistem mesin _password_ itu sendiri secara otomatis akan mati seandainya sidik jari Kibum terdekteksi dan akan menyala kembali setelah sidik jari Kibum kembali ditempelkan di kotak _finger detection_.

Kibum tersenyum tipis setelah pistol yang dicarinya ternyata sudah di dapatnya. Ia mendekati sudut ruangan yang terdapat meja yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup mengisi ruangan itu. Kibum menaruh badan pistol yang ternyata masih kosong itu dan segera menaruh kaliber bekas yang ia ambil sebanyak dua batang tadi.

Ia kembali berjalan mendekati lemari penyimpanan 'isi' dari pistol dan _snipper_ dan membukanya perlahan. Layaknya kedua lemari buatannya yang tadi, lemari inipun sama-sama tidak perlu memasukkan _password_ bila sudah ia yang menggunakannya. Ia mengambil beberapa kaliber baru dengan empat ukuran berbeda juga beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan lainnya dan membawanya kembali ke meja yang tadi setelah menutup pintu lemarinya.

Tangan lihainya langsung bekerja memisahkan badan pistol menjadi dua bagian. Ia memegang ujung pelatuk pistol menggunakan pinset berukuran kecil dan langsung melepasnya secara perlahan. Tangannya kembali bekerja mengambil pinset sedang dan melepaskan pegas dengan _per_ pegas kecil di dalamnya sebagai penyeimbang pelepasan peluru. Setelah memastikan bahwa badan pistol kosong, ia langsung mengambil _cube _kaliber baru dan memasangnya bersamaan dengan _per_ pegas baru menggantikan _per_ pegas lama yang sudah tidak terlalu lentur lagi itu.

KLEK!

Suara pelatuk yang terkunci kembali di badan pistol terdengar. Dengan perlahan Kibum kembali memasang ulang badan pistol yang masih kosong ke bagian badan pistol yang sudah juga sudah terisi 'chit' dan mesiu baru.

KLIK!

Bunyi pengunci semi otomatis pada badan pistol terdengar. Ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang menghasilkan satu eksperimen baru sebuah pistol yang mungkin saja akan ia umumkan pada para pecinta _Snipper _& pistol International nanti—harapannya.

Ia langsung meninggalkan meja tempatnya 'menyusun ulang' pistol canggih tadi dan berdiri tepat 3 meter dari 3 buah plat baja setebal 30 sentimeter yang berada di sudut ruangan lainnya. Ia mendekati plat baja itu dan mengarahkan plat baja yang berada di tengah ke arahnya berdiri sekarang. Ia langsung bergerak ke ujung ruangan dan mengambil _headphone_ besar yang cukup untuk menutupi telinganya agar tidak terganggu dengan suara radiasi dari ledakan pistol pada mesiu yang cukup besar dan memekakan telinga. Setelah memastikan bahwa _headphone_ terpasang dikepalanya, ia langsung memasang kacamata setengah wajah yang cukup menutupi matanya dari percikan api dan mesiu yang mungkin saja akan keluar saat pelepasan peluru. Sangat bahaya apabila terkena mata karena bahan kimia buatan pabrik didalamnya dapat menyebabkan kebutaan permanen.

Kibum langsung mengambil langkah menuju sudut dinding yang lain lagi—tepat 10 meter dari plat baja yang sudah di tatanya. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan melap bagian depannya dengan sapu tangan yang terdapat pada kantung celana pendeknya. Dengan perlahan di arahkan tangannya yang memegang pistol menuju plat baja itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangan kirinya yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah memegang _detactor_ tembakan ia letakkan di bawah lubang _cube_ menaruh kaliber.

Kibum menghela perlahan nafasnya. Di tajamkannya penglihatannya dengan memejamkan mata kirinya dan memfokuskan mata kanannya untuk melihat hasil positif pada ujung pistol dan menyamakannya dengan bulatan merah di tengah plat baja dan—

.

1...

.

Kibum merasa jantungnya seakan berdetak kuat. Rasa pertama kali menembak memang sensasinya terkesan menegangkan. Pertama? Yah, ini memang pertama kalinya ia memegang—lebih tepatnya menggunakan—benda berbahaya yang ada di tangannya itu karena sebelumnya ia selalu dilarang kakak kandung yang begitu menyayanginya. Dan ia hanya di perbolehkan merakitnya maupun memperbaikinya, sisanya tentu saja kalau tidak Heechul mungkin saja Hyukjae yang akan mencobanya.

'_Yakinlah, Kim Kibum!'_ teguhnya pada hatinya sendiri. Ia memegang erat pegangan pistol dan meletakkan satu ibu jarinya pada pelatuk mesiu.

.

2...

.

Kibum merasa benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana seandainya bila pistol itu memang tidak berfungsi sekarang?! Ia takut untuk membawanya menyerang anggota TBS, apalagi kemampuan 'ninja' mereka yang memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

—secara spontan senyum Hyukjae yang selalu menyemangatinya terbayang dalam benaknya.

"**Aku tidak pintar, tapi aku percaya. Seandainya aku bodoh untuk menyerang, aku punya keahlian untuk menembak. Jadi... kalau Bummie yakin, maka aku juga akan yakin... Setidaknya kita masih punya satu **_**skill**_** tak terduga yang menjadi benteng untuk melindungi diri kita sendiri dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan kita... Disekitar kita... Percayalah, Bummie. Bahwa Tuhan memang memberikan kita begitu banyak kekurangan yang biasa, tapi... Tuhan selalu memberikan kita kelebihan yang luar biasa."**

Seringaian kecil terpatri di bibirnya. Ia menarik pelatuk itu makin dalam. Memang, mempercayai atau hanya dengan melihat senyum orang yang kau cinta cukup membuat semangatmu naik hingga ke ubun-ubun—menurutnya.

—sama seperti setiap dia ingin mengerjakan setiap penemuan barunya.

.

3...

.

.

.

.

DUUAARRR!

.

.

.

PIP!

—satu peluru dengan satu kali tarikan mesiu langsung di lepaskan. Kibum melepas kacamata yang di pakainya dan mengalungkannya di lehernya bersamaan dengan _headphone_ yang tadi tergantung di kepalanya. Ia mendekati plat baja yang telah bolong di salah satu bagian itu.

—tepat pada bagian bulatan fokus tengahnya yang berwarna merah.

Kibum melebarkan senyumnya. Ia meloncat girang dan langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara dengan pistol tadi masih ada di salah satu tangannya.

"Yeah! Aku yakin besok akan berhasil!" teriaknya tak kalah girangnya. Ia langsung mengecek layar digital kecil yang terlacak dari _detector_ tembakan dan melihat hasilnya yang terpampang pada layar; **133 km/jam, 1 peluru berhasil tertembak **iPhone-nya.

Ia menyeringai pelan, "Aku akan membawamu kembali, _chagi_." Ujarnya—merubah _image_-nya kembali—_cool_ sambil menatap foto seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah tersenyum di _wallpaper_ iPhone-nya. Ia memandang pistolnya dengan mata berbinar dan rasa senang yang luar biasa dihatinya, "Aku akan menamakanmu Walther P100!" ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat riang. Entahlah, mungkin karena tidak ada siapapun saat ini didekatnya ia malah menjadi hobi mengubah-ubah _mood_-nya sesuai keinginannya.

—**oOo—**

Seluruh anggota TBS kini masih berkumpul dengan 'tawanan' mereka. Yah, mereka memutuskan untuk membawa orang-orang yang mereka tawan dari _basement_ rahasia mereka menuju Villa yang sudah khusus dibuatkan Hankyung di tengah hutan tepat kawasan pulau rahasia di selatan Mokpo.

"Makanlah," ucap Yesung lembut sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang dengan sangat terpaksa di buatnya untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap pepohonan rindang di balik kaca dapur langsung menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Hehe~" Yesung menyerngit heran ketika Ryeowook terkekeh melihat masakannya. Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan berhenti tertawa setelah melihat tatapan Yesung yang memang terlihat selalu tajam.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengangguk polos (membuat Yesung gemas sendiri dalam hati) dan menunjuk piring berisi nasi goreng tadi dengan telunjuk tangannya yang tidak dipakai untuk menutupi tawanya yang hampir keluar.

"Ini nasi goreng atau—" Yesung menaikkan alisnya menunggu, "—nasi hitam, _hyung_? Mengapa nasi goreng yang seharusnya berwarna coklat kekuningan malah menjadi... hitam begini?" dan Yesung pun langsung terduduk lemas di kursi makan dekat Ryeowook—yang kini tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya, menertawai masakan Yesung.

"Memasak tidak mudah, Wookie. Aku jadi merasa agak aneh dengan kelakuanku yang entah mengapa jadi ingin memasak melihatmu tadi berucap ingin makan." Ujarnya lemah sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja makan. Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap pelan punggung tangan Yesung yang masih berada di meja makan dengan lembut.

"Kau lihatlah aku, _hyung_." Ucapnya. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya—seakan meremehkan. Ryeowook mendengus dan memilih berjalan mendekati kompor listrik di dekatnya. "Kau mau aku memasak apa, _hyung_?" tanyanya sambil memakai _apron_ yang tadi baru saja digantung Yesung. Yesung terlihat berpikir, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba masakanmu, bagaimana bila kau buatkan aku telur mata sapi saja?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengambil sebutir telur ayam yang terdapat dikulkas dan menaruhnya di dekat kompor.

Yesung tercengang. Nampaknya Ryeowook memang jago sekali memasak, terbukti dari cara ia memanaskan _margarine_ didalam wajan penggurengan dan cara ia memasukkan telur yang sudah ia belah cangkangnya. Dan betapa telatennya ia mengolah telur itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat didepan kompor, Ryeowook langsung memasukan telur buatannya tadi ke dalam piring. Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu piring yang berisi telur tadi telah disodorkan padanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, "Selamat mencoba!" ujarnya riang sambil melepaskan _apron_ yang tadi dipakainya dan menggantungkannya kembali ditempatnya semula. Ryeowook langsung duduk di kursi—bersebrangan dengan Yesung yang kini mulai menyuapkan telur yang ia potong terlebih dahulu menggunakan sumpitnya.

Dahi Yesung menyerngit membuat Ryeowook harap-harap cemas, "Apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum kecil dan menaruh sumpit tadi diatas meja makan. Ia menatap Ryeowook—dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya, "Padahal hanya telur, tapi enak sekali. Kau memang berbakat." Komentarnya—membuat kedua pipi Ryeowook bersemu tanpa sadar.

"_Gom—gomawo_!" ujar Ryeowook sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap jari kakinya yang berada di bawah meja makan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang _namja_ manis yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Mata _namja_ itu menyipit, ia menatap Yesung yang mulai berjalan mendekati Ryeowook lalu duduk disampingnya dan membelai lembut surai kehitaman Ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu keluar kamar?"

DEG!

_Namja_ manis tadi langsung mematung, ia tahu bahwa ia belum di perbolehkan untuk keluar kamar oleh _namja_ yang sudah 'mengurungnya' itu. _Namja_ bernama Lee Donghae itu benar-benar posesif untuk menjaganya.

"Tch, masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, Lee Hyukjae!" dan perintah mutlak yang dituturkan Donghae pada _namja_ manis yang rupanya adalah Hyukjae itu dan langsung diturutinya.

.

BRUK!

.

Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur dilantai ketika Donghae mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras. Ia meringis memegang ujung bahunya yang tepat menghantam tiang ranjang Donghae.

"Jangan pernah berani untuk kabur!" geramnya. Ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae dan langsung mencengkram erat kedua bahu _namja_ manis itu.

"Akh! Ak—aku tidak mencoba kabur, aku han—hanya keluar sebentar!" belanya sambil memegang tangan Donghae yang masih erat mencengkramnya. Donghae hanya diam dan memandang wajahnya begitu lekat, tak ada yang di lewatkan sedikitpun bagian dari wajahnya yang manis itu.

Donghae pun melembutkan pandangannya dan melepas perlahan cengkramannya dibahu Eunhyuk. Ia dapat melihat Eunhyuk meringis sambil memegangi ujung bahunya yang tadi terkena hantaman dari sisi ranjang yang memang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Sakit?" tanyanya lembut. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. Donghae tersenyum kecil dan dengan perlahan tangannya telaten menghelus bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam menatap wajah Donghae. Padahal wajah itu sangat datar dan dingin beberapa detik yang lalu.

—Namun, sekarang malah terkesan sangat kekanakan. Ia tidak tahu, padahal ia mempunyai banyak keahlian yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin dan juga Heechul juga sedikit kepintaran Kibum yang diturunkan kepadanya. Jadi, untuk kabur sekarang juga dengan sedikit strategi, mungkin akan sangat mudah.

Tapi... Ia tidak bisa. Tepatnya, tidak tahu. Bisa melakukan, tapi tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak mau melakukannya. Dihadapannya adalah _namja_ yang sudah jelas membawanya pergi jauh dari kehidupan nyaman, dikungkung dengan sifat posesifnya, dan juga ditawan oleh rasa sayang berlebihnya yang membuatnya tak mampu lepas dari diri Donghae.

—karena tanpa ia sadari, kekuatan pesona itu telah menghipnotis hingga ke ulu hatinya. Membuatnya takkan pernah bisa 'lepas' dari _namja_ itu.

"_Mianhae, _aku hanya terlalu takut kau benar-benar meninggalkanku." Ujar Donghae dengan suara yang—dibuat-buat—lemah. Hyukjae—tertipu—hingga terenyuh mendengarnya. Tangannya yang semula memegang bahunya yang nyeri ia beranikan untuk merengkuh tubuh Donghae.

"Ti—tidak. Tak perlu meminta maaf. Ak—aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit kasihan namun juga sedikit takut. Donghae mengangkat dan merengkuh punggung Hyukjae. Ia menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae. Dipejamkan matanya menghirup aroma leher Hyukjae yang begitu menggoda indra penciumannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memapah tubuh kurus itu untuk terduduk dipangkuannya. Hyukjae menggigit bibir sambil mencengkram punggung atletis Donghae yang begitu terbentuk dengan kontur yang keras. Ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, namun lebih baik diam daripada memancing emosi Donghae.

Hyukjae menyerngit. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang berada di balik tirai jendela kamar Donghae. Ia dapat melihat bayangan itu seperti nampak mengintip dirinya dan Donghae. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mempertajam penglihatannya.

DEG!

Dan jantungnya berhasil berdetak cepat ketika mengetahui bayangan itu. Itu bukannya—

"Boleh aku menciummu?" suara _childish_ Donghae—yang terkadang membuat Hyukjae gemas tanpa sadar—menyadarkannya. Ia memandang mata Donghae yang juga menatapnya—dan sesekali melirik ke arah jendela. Donghae menyerngit heran ketika melihat pandangan Hyukjae yang tak sepenuhnya fokus pada dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan kearah lirikan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae langsung menangkup kedua belah pipi _namja_ tampan itu dan menariknya agar kembali menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan dan kembali melirik jendela kemudian menatap Donghae fokus. Donghae kembali berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lirikan Hyukjae namun tangan Hyukjae kembali menangkup pipinya dengan cepat.

CUP!

Hyukjae tidak tahu. Ia reflek melakukan hal ini karena baginya hanya ini yang menurutnya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Donghae sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau apabila Donghae sampai mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik jendela kamarnya.

Donghae terlena dengan rasa manis bibir Hyukjae. Ia perlahan memejamkan matanya dan merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae lebih erat. Dilumatnya lembut bibir bawah Hyukjae dan menghelus perlahan pinggang Hyukjae dibalik bajunya.

Hyukjae kaget karena tiba-tiba Donghae menciumnya lebih dari ini. Ia juga tidak mampu mengelak karena perlakuan Donghae yang lembut dan membuat tubuhnya nyaman itu mau tak mau membuatnya ikut terbawa permainan Donghae. Ia membalas melumat pelan bibir atas Donghae. Ciuman itu menjadi panjang sampai lidah terlatih Donghae masuk menelusuri setiap jengkal sudut rongga mulut Hyukjae. Dan menjadi semakin panas diatas ranjang ketika Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ke atas ranjangnya.

—**oOo—**

PIP!

PIP!

Suara dari _loading system_ komputer dihadapan Kibum membuatnya tersadar. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi _white coffe_ ditangannya setelah menghirup isinya dengan bibirnya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat hasil deteksi darah pada komputer.

Yah, dihadapannya kini adalah _blood detector_. Sebuah alat yang disahkan dunia agen _international_ hasil rancangannya yang dapat mengecek keberadaan seseorang yang tidak diketahui hanya dengan lewat darahnya. Alat ini memiliki sebuah sirkuit rumit yang tidak dapat dibongkar sistem bongkar pasangnya pada siapapun. Selain untuk menjaga penyalahgunaan, Kibum juga tidak ingin hak cipta miliknya dikuasai oleh orang lain.

Kibum kemudian mengambil gelas tabung dari lemari penyimpanan bahan kimia yang warnanya merah tua. Terdapat _sticker_ tertuliskan nama 'Heechul' didalamnya dan ia dapat melihat darah itu membeku mungkin karena disimpan didalam lemari yang suhunya mendapai minus 5 derajat _celcius_—untuk menjaga semua barang percobaan yang disimpannya tetap awet. Ia langsung memanaskannya diatas mini kompor tabung yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_.

CEESSHH~

Bunyi darah yang mencair dalam sekejap langsung menyapa telinganya. Ia langsung mengangkat tabung itu dari atas mini kompor itu dan menaruhnya dirak khusus tabung. Untuk mencegah panas yang dapat membuat tangannya melepuh, ia menggunakan pinset dan juga sarung tangan dari karet silikon yang membungkus kedua tangannya.

Kibum mengambil darah Heechul setetes menggunakan sendok khusus berukuran 5 milimeter. Ia langsung menaruh darah Heechul tersebut ke atas _plat aluminium_ yang terdeteksi langsung dengan kabel positif dari _blood detector_.

PIP!

PIP!

_Blood detector_ mulai mendeteksi secara perlahan keberadaan pemilik darah. Kemungkinan berhasil hanya 50% karena kemungkinan terbesar juga bisa mendeteksi darah milik orang lain yang memiliki golongan yang sama dengan pemilik darah. Maka dari itu, sirkuit yang berada dalam _detector_, Kibum taruh _chit_ khusus yang bisa mendeteksi secara perlahan jenis asam buatan dari senyawa makanan yang sering dimakan pemilik darah dan basa dalam darah pemilik agar tidak bercampur dengan _blood detection_ milik orang lain.

PIIIIIPPPP!

**Kim Heechul. Date: 2012/11/09  
Blood: AB (pH: 13dj)  
Position: Unknown Located.  
1334,45,998 from GPS, and 2344,76 from Electricity Map.**

Kibum menyerngit heran. Lokasi keberadaan Heechul tidak diketahui? Lantas dimana kakaknya itu berada?! Ia dapat meyakini bahwa salah satu anak buah Hankyung telah meng-_hacker_ sistem satelit agar lokasi keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui. Namun, ia masih nampak ceroboh. Walau nama lokasi itu tidak Kibum ketahui, ia masih dapat melihat letak lokasi itu dimana.

"Haah... Apa maumu sebenarnya, Hankyung_-ssi_? Tak bosankah kau mengejar kakakku?! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini," gumamnya. Ia kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya dan langsung meneguk habis kopi putihnya hingga tak tersisa.

DRRRTTT!

DRRRRTTTT!

Kibum terhenyak saat merasakan getaran iPhone-nya di kantung celananya. Ia langsung merogoh kantungnya dengan cepat. Dapat ia lihat satu pesan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengiriminya MMS.

PIP!

**From: (Unknown)  
Subject: Suprise!  
Don't cry, Kim Kibum. Kami tidak akan mengapa-apakannya.  
Selamat menikmati gambarmu.**

Mata Kibum langsung membelalak lebar saat melihat foto yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Sebuah gambar dimana Hyukjae yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang _namja_ yang bahkan baru kali ini Kibum melihatnya. Kibum menggeretakkan giginya tanpa sadar dan mengepalkan tangannya menggenggam erat iPhone-nya.

"Tch, siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Hyukkie-KU?!" gumamnya dengan nada penekanan. Ia memejamkan matanya saat rasa kesal karena melihat orang lain menyentuh intim Hyukjae dibelakangnya. Rasa kalut itu kembali datang. Wajah Kibum sedikit memerah karena ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang menguar. Ia kembali mengusap wajahnya dan menekan pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Hyukkie..." panggilnya entah pada siapa. Ia langsung membuka matanya kembali dan menatap lemari penyimpanan bahan kimia disampingnya. Dibukanya dengan cepat lemari itu dan mengambil segelas tabung bertuliskan Hyukjae didalamnya. Ia kembali memanaskannya dan menaruhnya di plat baja _blood detector _itu kembali.

PIP!

PIP!

"Kumohon agar berhasil, Ya Tuhan!" mohonnya dengan nada serak. Ia menatap layar komputer itu tanpa henti dan dapat melihat jarum pendeteksi itu masih terus berputar mencari posisi yang tepat.

PIIIIIIIPPP!

**Lee Hyukjae. Date: 2012/11/09  
Blood: O (PH: 19dj)  
Position: Unknown Located.  
1334,46,791 from GPS, and 2311,64 from Electricity Map.**

Kibum langsung mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia dapat merasakan aroma Hyukjae menguar dalam kurun fantasinya yang semu. Ia menatap sendu layar iPhone-nya yang masih menampakan _wallpaper_ berupa gambar Hyukjae yang tengah tersenyum manis. _Wallpaper_ yang ia pasang menggunakan sistem _slide show_, sehingga gambar itu bisa berganti-ganti tiap 10 detiknya.

"Biarkan kali ini aku egois. Tapi... demi dirimu, aku sangat rela. Bahkan **melakukan apapun**, aku akan dengan senang hati menjalankannya."

—**oOo—**

SRET!

TAP!

SRET!

Langkah itu terdengar pelan bergesekan dengan lembabnya tanah akibat gerimis yang mengurai perlahan. Derit kicau hewan nokturnal beserta daun-daun rimbun pepohonan lebat yang bergesekan dengan angin malam membuat langkah itu terdengar sedikit samar namun jelas. Itu bukannya tidak mungkin bahwa pemilik langkah kaki itu sendiri tengah berjalan didalam hutan yang sedikit remang (antara gelap dan juga cahaya kecil tersirat sang dewi malam) yang sangat sepi. Jadi, bukan hal tabu bahwa langkah itu cukup nyaring untuk disadari sebagai pergerakan mencurigakan.

Tubuh dari pemilik langkah itu hanya dibalut dengan sebuah celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam, kaus berwarna merah tua dan juga sebuah jaket dengan tudung yang cukup lebar untuk menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Kakinya juga hanya dibalut dengan sepatu _keds_ berwarna hitam dengan garis putih diujungnya yang tidak terlalu tebal dan besar sehingga langkahnya terasa cukup ringan.

Di punggungnya sendiri sudah terpanggul sebuah ransel hitam yang terlihat cukup penuh dengan barang entah apa didalamnya. Sempurna, ia memang tidak memakai penyamaran, namun semua yang kini terlihat menempel pada tubuhnya menyamarkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"_Kau mau kemana, Kyu?"_

"_Aku mau ke hutan sebentar, hyung. Sekedar menenangkan pikiran!"_

"_Yah! Aku tahu, tapi jangan berlama-lama. Bisa-bisa tawananmu akan bangun!"_

"_Kujamin tidak akan, hyung. Aku sudah menghipnotis lewat syaraf motoriknya menggunakan kekuatanku sehingga ia hanya bangun ketika aku kembali mengaktifkan sel syaraf motoriknya."_

Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar suara percakapan dua orang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Cahaya sebuah lampu temaram pun nampak masuk ke sela-sela dedaunan pohon dan membuatnya dapat melihat sedikit jelas pemandangan didepannya.

Sebuah.. Villa?

Dengan besar yang mungkin cukup dihuni untuk 10 orang. Tapi... bagaimana mungkin ada villa sebesar dan semegah itu ditempat seperti ini? Nampaknya ia tahu, Hankyung dapat membuat segalanya terlihat mudah dengan bertriliunan won uangnya.

SRET!

Ia kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dekat salah satu pohon ek besar disampingnya ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat didekatnya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat apa semu bayangan itu sudah hilang apa belum.

Setelah memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat tadi sudah hilang, ia langsung mengusap dada dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia menarik tasnya dari punggungnya dan duduk dibelakang pohon itu. Ia membuka resletingnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah Glock 19 dengan _new caliber system_ yang masih memasuki musim sistem baru di tahun 2011. Ia juga menarik 2 buah kaliber dan mengisinya dengan 20 buah peluru titanium ditiap kalibernya. Ia menaruh salah satu kaliber tadi kedalam kantung celananya sementara kaliber satunya ia masuk kedalam magasen pistol seharga hampir 3000 Dollar itu.

Ia menyelipkan sebuah _snipper_ SVD Dragunov berukuran sedang kebalik _belt_ khusus tempat menyimpan peralatan menembak dipinggangnya. Ia kembali memanggul tasnya dan mulai berdiri. Dengan langkah sedikit mengendap ia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan. Ia mengambil jalan memutar lewat belakang daerah belakang villa yang nampak agak gelap karena lampu terakhir hanya berada disudut belakang villa.

Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menghindari bayangan mencurikan yang dihasilkan lampu dan berjalan mendekati belakang villa. Ia langsung mendekati menempelkan telinganya tepat dibelakang pintu dan mendekatkan pistol tadi didepan dadanya. Mencegah kemungkinan benturan badan pistol dengan benda-benda disekitarnya yang dapat menyebabkan bunyi yang mencurigakan.

"_Kau mau tidur, Mochi?"_

"_Ish, berhenti memanggilku Mochi, gege! Atau aku akan mengambek seharian penuh!" _

"_Coba saja, HAP! Ayo kita kekamar!"_

"_Huwaaa~! Turunkan aku, ge!"_

Ia menyerngit. Suasana didalam bukanlah suasana yang tengah dibayangkannya. Dimana banyak jerit ketakutan khas orang-orang diculik maupun suasana penuh ketegangan. Namun, yang Kibum rasakan malah suasana hangat dan nyaman. Ia tidak memperdulikan itu dan lebih memilih untuk fokus ke arah yang ditujunya—Hyukjae.

Sosok itu kembali menempelkan telinganya dan langsung memastikan bahwa keadaan didalam memungkinan dirinya untuk mengendap. Hening. Hanya itu yang didapatinya didalam. Tangannya dengan pelan terangkat menyentuh knop pintu yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan pistol Glock 19 miliknya tadi, ia posisikan tepat disamping wajahnya.

CKLEK!

"Eih?!"

—namun pintu itu terbuka lebih dahulu sebelum dia berhasil memutarnya. Ia terjengit kaget dan langsung berlari setengah berjinjit ketika pintu itu terbuka dan bersembunyi disalah satu sisi villa. Ia dapat melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis yang dibalut celana pendek dibawah lutut yang gobor dan kaus putih. Ia dapat melihat _namja_ berwajah datar itu berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dengan membawa sebuah _snipper_ yang Kibum bingung namanya. Karena bentuknya yang sedikit samar, sehingga dia bingung mengenali apakah itu Psg-1 atau Remington 700. Karena bentuk kedua _snipper_ itu saja yang Kibum kenali bentuknya dari bentuk samar _snipper_ yang dibawa _namja _itu.

"_Tch, Masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, Lee Hyukjae!"_

"Eh?" Ia menyerngit ketika mendengar teriakan dari nada suara yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya—belum lagi nama yang disebutkan suara itu. Ia langsung mendekati salah satu sisi jendela yang dari luar nampak bayangan-banyangan ikan berwarna oranye yang sangat dirinya kenali itu apa. Ia menangkup wajahnya di kaca jendela agar cahaya dari lampu samping villa tidak menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat tirai transparan itu hanya menampilkan ruangan yang ia ketahui kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang berwarna hijau didalamnya dan sebuah lemari besar dengan kaca besar dipintunya. Ia dapat melihat dua orang dengan posisi berbeda tengah berhadapan satu sama lain. Sampai salah satunya yang tengah berdiri berjalan mendekati seorangnya lagi yang tengah duduk tersungkur didekat ranjang. Ia dapat melihat sosok itu mencengkram bahu milik sosok yang satunya.

"_Jangan pernah berani untuk kabur!"_

"_Akh! Ak—aku tidak mencoba kabur, aku han—hanya keluar sebentar!"_

Matanya langsung membelalak lebar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Hyukjae. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya dan ia langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistolnya. Apalagi ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang tengah menatap jendela.

DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Antara kaget dan juga rasa sakit yang nyeri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya seakan ingin mencakar kaca dihadapannya.

—didepan matanya ia melihat Hyukjae berciuman dengan orang lain. Ia menggeretakkan giginya tidak percaya ketika melihat orang yang tak dikenalnya itu mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan membaringkan lalu menindihnya diatas ranjang tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ia dapat melihat Hyukjae begitu menikmati ciuman itu, terbukti dari suara desahan samar yang sedikit didengarnya.

"Shit!" desisnya sambil mencengkram erat pistolnya.

—**oOo—**

"Eunghhh~" Hyukjae melenguh pelan sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekitarnya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia masih berada didalam kamar Donghae dan tertidur diranjang Donghae. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, Donghae tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya yang semula telentang menjadi berhadapan dengan Donghae. Kedua tangannya ia gerakkan melingkari bahu tegap Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar ketika merasakan Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, ada apa dengannya?! Seharusnya sedari ia begitu banyak peluang untuk membunuh _namja_ dihadapannya, ia seharusnya sudah dapat melakukannya. Tapi, nyatanya, untuk sekedar mengarahkan pistolnya saja ke arah Donghae ia tiba-tiba menjadi tidak sanggup. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menancapkan belati ke dada Donghae yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah polosnya seperti ini saja ia seperti tidak sanggup.

—atau tepatnya mungkin tidak mau? Ada satu halnya yang mungkin baru saja disadarinya. Jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada mahluk yang sebenarnya menjadi musuh besarnya itu. Menjadi lawannya di 'arena perang', dan bahkan menjadi lawan sebandingnya dalam hal melakukan _slide shot_ (adu tembak cepat pistol). Nyatanya, ia sadar itu secara perlahan.

Bukankah ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Donghae? Sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu keberatan dengan tingkah posesif Donghae. Sekarang ia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing lagi tingkah Donghae yang terkadang manja padanya. Sekarang juga ia tidak terlalu perduli seandainya Donghae 'menikmati' tubuhnya kembali. Ia nyaman dengan hal itu, ia sadar dengan sangat bahwa setiap perlakuan Donghae padanya, semata-mata karena rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuknya.

TUK!

TUK!

Hyukjae menyerngit. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Donghae yang berada tepat di belakang Donghae yang nampak masih pulas. Ia dengan perlahan langsung melepaskan pelukan Donghae, walau nyatanya tetap tidak bisa.

Hyukjae mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke telinga Donghae, "Aku hanya pergi keluar sebentar memastikan sesuatu. **Aku berjanji pasti nanti aku akan kembali padamu**__setelah ini." Bisiknya. Bagai mendengar, Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya. Hyukjae perlahan bangun dari ranjang dan mengganti tubuhnya dengan guling didekatnya untuk Donghae peluk. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Donghae meraih guling itu dan memeluknya bagai ia memeluk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali fokus ke arah jendela. Didekatinya jendela itu dan dengan perlahan ia langsung menyibak tirainya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang berdiri didekat jendela dengan mengetukkan dua ujung pistol. Sebuah suara yang sangat Hyukjae kenali sebagai suara kode untuk memanggil rekan yang direkayasa khusus oleh Heechul.

"Kibummie..." bisiknya. Sosok yang dipanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Kibum itu langsung berhenti mengetukkan kedua pistolnya dan langsung berjalan mendekati jendela. Hyukjae sadar itu, ia langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Donghae dan mendapati _namja_ itu nampaknya masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dengan perlahan tangannya membuka kunci jendela dan mendorong perlahan jendela itu. Ia mengangkat kakinya agar langsung turun dari jendela itu. Dengan perlahan kembali didorongnya jendela itu agar menutup setelah ia berada diluar.

GREP!

Hyukjae langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kibum yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Betapa rindunya ia pada orang ini. "Bummie, aku rindu padamu." Gumamnya. Kibum tak membalas ucapan Hyukjae namun ia membalas pelukan itu. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Hyukjae dan menghirup aroma yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Ikut pulang denganku. Kita selesaikan masalah ini, kita cari jalan keluar, atur strategi dan taktik, lalu bergerak menyerang mereka kembali dan kita bisa kembali membawa pulang semuanya." Ujar Kibum dengan perlahan.

—membuat Hyukjae mematung. Bergerak menyerang mereka? Mereka, The Black Student? Itu berarti Donghae juga, bukan? Dan secara tidak langsung ia harus membunuh Donghae.

'_Oh, Tuhan. Apa lagi ini?!'_ batinnya miris.

"Biar kutebak. Apa kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu dan tidak ingin pulang denganku." Ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin. Hyukjae makin mematung dipelukan Kibum. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

'_Tuhan, berikan aku pilihan terbaik!'_

—**TBC—**

Klise? Aneh? Gaje? Mianhae, seperti Authornya yang gaje lagi=.= jadi maklumi *nyengir*  
Bocoran; next chap full Action Climax Romance(?) sesuai dengan permintaan readers. Dan Lisa berusaha membangun konflik yang lebih seru juga bermutu di chap depan, semoga saja berhasil.

Mian cumin ini yang bisa diketik, karena sisanya Lisa cuman bisa ngetik ini. You know laah apa penyebabnya, install ulang membuat Laptop saya keformat dan betapa cerobohnya saya tidak memback-up terlebih dahulu-_- jadi maklumi.

Lisa bisa saja apdet chap selanjutnya secepatnya. Yah tergantung kemauan reader dan Review-nya. Kalau tidak… yasudahlah… saya pasrah… TT

**Jeongmal G****amsahamnida****, for ;**

Guest-1-, **Lee Minmi,** **nikyunmin**, Guest-2-, Guest-3-, sugar_rin, Guest-4-, Guest-5-, **HaeHyuk addict**, **Hikari Vongola**, Guest-6-, myfishychovy, **winecoyp137**, Guest-8-, cottoncandyme, Guest-9-, Yuki, **ressijewelll**, **cosmojewel**, **CieZie**, **QueezxyLee13-Kira**, LindaLoveYewooky, CAHYANI LKIM, kyukyu, **Idha Lee**, Beakren, **aninda. c. octa**, minami aikawa, Anonymouss, 0003, **Aryadhana**, **Hyukkie'sJewels**, Damar Tiwi, **AND ALL SILENT READERS!^^**

**Karena kesediaan kalian memberi tanggapan, atau bahkan sekedar membaca fanfiksi ini :****

**.**

**Wanna connect with Me?**

** LisaAR2101 —**Twitter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra —**Facebook

.

..::Trailer Next Chap::..

.

.

"Dalam 'pertempuran'. Tidak ada kata **cinta**."

"Maka... cukup jalankan 'sandiwara perang' ini."

.

.

"Sebenarnya... dalang dari semua ini bukanlah Hankyung."

"_MWO_? Lantas siapa?!"

**..::Wait for Next Chap::..**

**CIAO ! d(^O^)b**


End file.
